Goddess of War
by Bripearl
Summary: Bella and Jasper are twins living during the Civil War. Jasper leaves Bella behind with Peter while he goes to fight. He is changed but refuses to follow Maria. That is until Bella is invited into the mix. Includes Maria and the Cullens.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hey peeps. This be my new story. This would be my first pairing with a vamp, so enjoy XD This story begins during the Civil War and will continue to about present day. For the record, I do not condone slavery at all (I am half-black after all), so don't kill me. We all know that Jasper fought for the Confederacy. Enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

Prologue

_Houston, Texas 1863_

Isabella sighed as she looked outside the window impatiently. They were supposed to get the post today and Jasper had promised to write her every week. When he had first announced that he wanted to fight in the War, she had yelled at him for hours.

_Flashback_

_Jasper had just come in from the fields and he looked nervous about something. He kept twisting his hat between his fingers and glanced at her when he thought she wasn't looking. After several minutes of him doing this, she got fed up with it._

"_Are ya gonna tell me what's goin' on? Or do ya want to stand around all day?"_

_Jasper looked up at her sheepishly. "Sorry, sis. I just know you ain't gonna like what I gotta say."_

_Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know until you say it."_

_Jasper grimaced. "I've decided to fight in the war."_

_Bella glared at him. "You can't do that! You're not even old enough! You're only seventeen!"_

_Jasper sighed. "They need as much help as they can get."_

_Bella huffed. "Don't give me that. We don't even own any slaves. We treat our workers right and we pay them. What's the real reason?"_

_Jasper's eyes flashed. "Those Union soldiers are comin' here thinking they can control our lives. Well, I ain't havin' that. And there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."_

_Bella put her head in her hands. "What would Ma and Pa think? You just gonna leave me here alone?"_

_Jasper stiffened. "Of course not. I asked Peter to keep an eye on ya. We don't have that many farmhands and I know Eliza will look after you. (Eliza was paid to help out around the house)._

_Bella tried to change his mind for the rest of the night, but to no avail. When Jasper decided to do something, there was no way he would budge from it._

_A week later, she came back from town to find nothing but a letter. It was from Jasper. He apologized for leaving without telling her and promised to write to her every week._

_Flashback Ends_

It had been almost a year and a half since Jasper had left. Sometimes his letters contained some funny story about something one of his other soldiers had done. Other times he wouldn't write much. At those times, she knew that he must be feeling sad and didn't want her to worry. That was Jasper, always wanting to make people feel better.

Peter came around practically every day to check on her. He was two years older than her and Jasper, but he didn't really look it. He had an almost boyish look to him that made one think that he was always in trouble. He would usually come around dinner time, and they would eat together and just talk about mundane things.

He was always teasing her for acting more like a grown woman than her age. But she waved it off, saying that she had to be the mature one around Jasper. He laughed and agreed; he and Jasper had been friends for as long as she could remember.

They soon became the best of friends. He was after all, her only neighbor for miles. He comforted her whenever she was sad about Jasper still being gone. Jasper was her twin, and they had never been separated for longer than a day or two. Peter always cheered her up with stories about the stupid things he and Jasper used to do.

Bella smiled as she saw Peter coming up the road. On post day, she was always excited, even though the letters she received from Jasper were coming less and less. She went to sit out on the porch while she waited for Peter to arrive. He sat next to her and pulled her into his side.

"You worry too much, Bells."

Bella shook her head. "I have a really bad feeling about today."

Peter sighed and they sat together in silence. Caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't see the man who was approaching the house until he was a few feet away from them.

Bella stiffened and stood up shakily. Judging by his clothes, he was a Confederate soldier. His eyes looked worn, as if was burdened with a lot of grief.

Bella forced a smile on her face. "Good evenin', sir. Would you like somethin' to drink, water?"

The soldier grimaced. "No thank ya, ma'am. I'm afraid this isn't a social call."

Bella stiffened and she had a feeling that she already knew what he was going to say. "Well, don't keep me waitin'."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But your brother is dead. He was evacuating women from Galveston and we found his horse and there was a lot of blood in the area."

Bella shook her head in disbelief. Her brother couldn't be dead. He promised to come back to her. Numbness entered her body and the last thing she heard was Peter shouting her name.

_Galveston, Texas_

Jasper told his fellow soldiers to go ahead and that he'd make a final sweep of the area. They had already evacuated everyone, but he wanted to make sure there weren't any stragglers.

As he rode around, he couldn't help but think of his sister. He knew that she probably worried about him everyday, so he tried not to give her too many details about the fighting. This was the first time that they had been apart from each other for an extended period of time and he felt like part of him was missing. Bella felt things so strongly that he had no doubt that she was also having a hard time with his absence. But he knew that Peter would look after her.

Jasper was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw three women ahead of him. As he got closer, he gasped. They were the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. He could see no imperfections at all. However, the closer he got to them, the more he sensed danger. But he shook it off, they were only three defenseless women who needed to be evacuated.

"Hello, ladies. Do you need assistance? We are evacuating this city for safety."

The women giggled and began to talk amongst themselves.

"_Oh Maria, he's perfect."_

"_He looks strong and disciplined, a good soldier. He will do well."_

The woman who Jasper assumed was Maria began to nod as she scrutinized him. _"I'll change him. Lucy doesn't have that much control. Nettie, why don't_ _you take her hunting."_

Jasper did not notice when they left, his focus was on Maria as she almost stalked towards him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But you need to be movin' along now."

Maria just smirked. "I'm afraid this will hurt a bit, _soldado._"

In a blur of movement, Jasper was removed from his horse and he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Moments later, he was burning from the outside in. He knew he couldn't fight it, so he succumbed to the fire.

He felt himself being moved and he heard a whisper in his ear. _Preserve your memories._ And so he did, he went through everyone who mattered to him to try to distract himself from the pain. Bella. Peter. Ma. Pa.

_Three Days Later_

Jasper screamed as the fire faded from his body, now centering to his heart. His heartbeats were beating out of control and he hoped that this meant that death was coming. His heart stuttered to a stop. But he wasn't dead.

He slowly opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a rather large tent, lying on the ground. Everything he saw was sharper and the world was clearer to him now. If he wanted to, he could count every single thread that made up the tent.

Noticing that someone was in the room, Jasper leaped up, snarling. This was the woman who had changed him into whatever he was now. Jasper's throat felt as if it was on fire, and it was fueling his anger. Right when he was about to lunge, one of the other women walked in and dropped someone in front of him.

All reason left Jasper's head and he grabbed the person by the neck and sank his teeth into them, draining them of blood. As they died, Jasper could have sworn he felt the fear, shock, and final acceptance of the person. He shook his head. It was impossible to feel someone else's emotions.

Jasper glared at the woman, Maria, who had been staring at him the entire time. "What am I?"

Maria narrowed her eyes. "You are a vampire. And you serve me now. Once I train you up a bit, you will lead my army. Understood?"

Jasper growled. "Not likely. As soon as I can, I will be leaving to go back to my family."

Maria pretended to look concerned, but somehow Jasper could sense that it was fake. "You can't go back now. As a newborn vampire, as soon as you smell your family, you will want to drain them. You just wouldn't be able to control yourself."

Jasper almost didn't believe her, but he remembered how quickly he had killed the man before. He wasn't able to stop himself. "All right. I will only stay here until I have control over my bloodlust. Then I'm leaving."

Maria smiled. "Of course."

_One Year Later_

Bella smiled as she and Peter made their way to the woods. Peter had insisted that she get out of the house and stop moping. She reluctantly agreed. Today marked the year anniversary of her brother's death and she felt that she had the right to be a little sad today. She knew that Peter meant well, but she had wanted to be alone to mourn her brother's death.

As she inhaled the crisp spring air, she grudgingly admitted that maybe Peter was right in getting her out of the house. Jasper would have wanted her to enjoy her life.

Bella looked over at Peter. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Peter snorted. "Of course I do. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

Bella laughed. "Sure ya do."

He clutched his chest. "It wounds my heart that you have so little faith in me."

Bella rolled her eyes and they continued on in comfortable silence. After a while, Bella began to feel a prickling sensation, as if they were being followed. She tried to ignore it, but when she turned to look behind her, she saw a flash of white.

Bella casually leaned closer to Peter and spoke quietly. "Peter, I think we're being followed."

Peter showed no sign that he had heard her, but he had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen. Keeping Bella close to him, he casually turned around. "You know, Bella. It's getting kinda dark. We should be making our way back."

Two men appeared suddenly in front of them. "Leaving so soon? We hadn't even started playing yet."

Bella was shocked by their beauty, but could sense they were dangerous. Peter leaned down to whisper in her ear. "On the count of three, run."

_One. Two. Three! _She took off running, pulling up her skirts so that she wouldn't trip. Before she got far, one of the men yanked her arm back hard, and she heard a crack.

Excruciating pain was all she could feel before she felt a blow to the back of her head and blacked out. She could hear Peter in the distance, yelling her name before he too was silenced.

**A/N Yep, I left a cliffhanger. Not that it's hard to guess, but who has Bella and Peter? Will Jasper find out? What will he do? Press the review button down there and tell me what ya think. Btw, **_**soldado **_**means soldier in Spanish XD**


	2. No Turning Back

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update guys, but my internet modem died. But here's the new chapter XD Thanks for all the reviews, it really motivates me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

Chapter One: No Turning Back

Bella awoke to find herself in some sort of clearing, in the same woods that her and Peter had been walking in. She sat up, wincing in pain when the movement jostled her arm. She was sure it was broken.

Looking across her, she saw Peter. There was a nasty wound on his head, presumably the blow that had knocked him out. _So it wasn't a dream._

Bella noticed that the two men were no where to be found, and wondered if they had left them. She began to slowly crawl over to Peter, to try to rouse him. If the men had truly gone, or even if they had not, this was the perfect time to escape. Once she had reached him, she tried to shake him gently with her good arm. "Peter, wake up!"

Peter groaned, but slowly awakened after a few minutes of her shaking him. He immediately stiffened as he remembered what had happened. "Bella, we have to get out of here."

"Not so fast. We're not done with you yet." The two men had returned, their eyes gleaming even more red than before. "We only left to prepare ourselves for the fun."

Peter glared at them in hatred. "What do you want from us?"

The men shrugged. "We are merely doing what our mistress required of us. No hard feelings."

Bella shook her head in exasperation. "We do not know anyone else. We live miles from the town. Who would want to hurt us?"

The man with blond hair sighed. "Well, you're going to die anyway, so why not? You two are pawns in a much larger game. We were told to torture you in order to gain the allegiance of another. That person being your brother of course."

Bella gasped. "My brother is dead."

The other man, who had long black hair, spoke with a chuckle. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her, his fingers on her cheek. "Such a shame to harm such a pretty face."

Peter tried to shield Bella from them. "Don't touch her!"

The man laughed. "I could break you as easily as I could snap a twig in two." And with that, his foot landed on Peter's leg, breaking it easily.

Peter grimaced in pain, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. He wouldn't give these men the satisfaction of hearing how much pain he was in.

The blond-haired man spoke again. "Trying to be brave are we? And so protective of the woman…"

Bella seemed to still be in shock at how easily they had broken Peter's leg. "Who…or what are you?"

The black-haired man smiled menacingly. "I am Laurent. He's James. And we're vampires."

Bella felt a shiver of fear run through her, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing how afraid she was. "What are you going to do with us?"

An almost maniacal gleam came into James's eyes. "I do love to play games..let's see how long I can torture you before you beg me for mercy."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you get anywhere near her!"

James snorted. "I'm afraid you won't have a choice. Don't worry, you can watch. Laurent!"

Laurent went over to Peter and effortlessly lifted him off of Bella. He drug him away from her, ignoring the kicks and angry shouting, and restrained Peter so that he wouldn't be able to break free.

Bella's fearful eyes made contact with Peter's as she braced herself for what was to come.

James smiled menacingly. "I love it when they try to be brave. Makes everything even more entertaining."

Peter continued to fight against Laurent, even though it was a futile. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you!"

James just ignored him and stalked towards Bella. "Have you ever heard the Little Piggy nursery rhyme?"

Bella glared at him defiantly and refused to answer.

James shook his head and with one swift move, broke her leg, causing her to bit her lip to stop from crying out in agony. "I don't like being ignored. It is rather rude. Now answer me."

Bella stared at him with hate but answered him. "Yes. I've heard of it."

James smiled. "Good. Because I would love to play it with you." He sat down in front of her and grabbed her good leg, ignoring her attempts to kick him away. He swiftly removed her shoe, revealing her bare foot.

"This little piggy went to market." With a flick of his wrist, her broke her big toe.

Bella bit down on her lip so hard that it drew blood to keep from screaming.

James inhaled. "You smell absolutely delectable." He looked over at Peter. "Looks like your friend has given up struggling. Have you?"

Bella shook her head angrily, but didn't blame Peter. There was no way that he could get loose anyway.

James shrugged. "Very well." He snapped her next toe. "This little piggy stayed home."

Tears were now coming down Bella's eyes, but she still didn't relent.

"This little piggy had a loaf of bread." He snapped her middle toe.

Peter had tears coming out of his eyes too.

"This little piggy had none." James broke the next toe.

"And this little piggy went 'Wee! Wee! Wee!' all the way home." And with that, he snapped Bella's pinky toe. Bella couldn't contain her agonized cry.

James grinned at Bella sinisterly. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Bella gave him a cold stare. "No."

James sighed. "Alright then. I think I'm running out of time. I'm supposed to torture you until you break. And I'm afraid you're not broken yet. There really is only one thing left to do."

He began to lean towards her with the same crazy gleam in his eye as before. His hand began to trace the edge of her dress and the next second, he had ripped it off of her. She was now left in only her undergarments.

Realizing what James was about to do, Peter yelled and fought even harder to break Laurent's hold, but to no avail.

Even Laurent appeared to think that he was going too far now. "James, I think you should leave the girl alone now."

James glared at his companion. "I was asked to do a job by our mistress and I will do it thoroughly. You'd do well to remember who you serve."

Laurent shook his head, but made no move to contribute in James's actions.

Bella tried to back away. "Please..don't do this."

Peter was struggling against Laurent even more. "I'll kill you! I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

James ignored him and let his finger trail along Bella's bare legs. "It's a shame to harm someone who is so beautiful." His hand inched higher until he had revealed her thighs.

Bella was pleading now, tears streaming down her face. "Please. Don't do this. Why are you doing this?"

James's gaze hardened. "Because of your brother. He's like me now, you know. He refuses to serve my mistress and he will face the consequences of that choice. Don't worry. I won't kill you. My mistress does want you alive after all."

Bella realized that fighting would only harm herself more, so she locked eyes with Peter and resigned herself to her fate.

James smiled evilly. "I knew I would break you eventually. But I'm sure this will only send you over the edge even more."

As he spoke, he pulled down his trousers and leaned over her, resting all of his weight on her. Bella screamed out in agony when he entered her forcefully, tears falling down her face.

Peter did not break eye contact with her, convincing himself that if he did, she would become even more aware of what was going on. Peter hated himself for not being able to protect her from these animals. Tears were coming out of his eyes and the only thing he was thinking was that he wished he were turned into a vampire. Because if he was, then he wouldn't stop until these men were dead.

Peter watched as the light that had always been in Bella's eyes faded away, to be replaced by a blank stare that made her seem almost lifeless. Once James had finished he gave a nod to Laurent and before Peter knew it, all he could feel was fire.

_Back in Mexico_

Jasper couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Today was the day that his year with Maria was finally over. No more battles, no more training, no more ending the lives of newborns who didn't even know what was going to happen to them.

He walked over to Maria's tent, where he found her looking at him with a mournful expression on her face. Jasper knew that it was all an act. Her emotions showed that she was feeling confident and triumphant.

"Oh, Major. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Jasper fought the growl that rose in his throat. "You told me you'd let me go in a year."

Maria sighed. "I know, and I will keep my word. But I would like to show you something first." She gestured for him to follow her.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her but decided to humor her. He knew that she was planning something, but nothing would keep him from going back to his sister.

As soon as Maria was sure that he was following her, she began to run until they reached a lone tent that was miles away from where the newborns were. The closer they got, the more Jasper was able to hear the screams that were coming from the tent. It was distinctly that of a male. He knew it to be the sound of someone changing.

"Why have you kept him so far from the rest of the newborns?"

Maria smirked at him. "You'll see."

Two male vampires suddenly came out of the tent, one blonde, the other with black hair. The blonde vampire seemed to be the leader of the two, and he addressed Maria. "I did as you asked Mistress. We will leave now."

Maria nodded. "You have served me well. I will contact you when I need you again."

Both of the vampires nodded and took off.

Maria turned to Jasper. "Go on, Major. I think you will like what you find there."

Jasper was confused, but something was telling him that he needed to see what was in the tent. He opened the flap and anger was immediately pulsing around him. That _bitch _had somehow found his family.

His eyes immediately shot to his sister. She lay on her side and seemed to be staring unblinkingly at the opposite side of the tent. Under further scrutiny, he saw that she was covered in bruises and appeared to have several broken bones. Jasper fought to control his anger.

Jasper kneeled by her side and gently touched her arm. As soon as his hand made contact, she flinched and murmured, "Please don't hurt me."

Jasper felt something die inside him. His sister had always been strong and to see her like this was heartbreaking. "Bella, it's Jasper."

Bella made no sign of having heard him, but he could tell that her breathing was labored. Jasper knew that he would have to turn her, he could hear her heart gradually slowing…she would die soon if he didn't do anything.

Jasper took a deep breath, then stiffened. He could smell blood. He scrutinized her from head to toe and then stopped when he looked at her legs. He hadn't noticed that she was in her undergarments, and trailing down both legs, was blood.

Jasper shook his head, not wanting to believe that Maria would stoop this low. He would kill her.

Jasper went rigid as he felt a hand touch him. It was Maria. "You won't have to worry about your family anymore, Major. As soon as your friend finishes changing, he will put an end to your sister. He wouldn't be able to stop himself."

Jasper was trembling to stop himself from killing Maria. Peter would never forgive himself for killing Bella.

Maria sighed. "That is unless you continue to serve me. Then I will allow your sister to…live. She will have to be changed immediately of course. Your friend will be waking up soon."

Jasper could feel Maria's smugness. She knew that he had already made his decision. "I will do as you ask."

Maria smiled. "I knew you'd make the right choice. I will give you a week. When that's over, I'll expect you to return, with both of them, of course." She laughed and ran out of the tent.

Jasper couldn't contain the hatred he felt for Maria and roared out his frustration. He heard Peter's heartbeats speeding up and knew he had to act now. He lifted up Bella's hand. "I'm sorry, Isabella." He bit down and injected his venom into her.

There was no turning back now.

**A/N I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to leave Peter and Bella waking up from their change for the next one. I know this chapter is sad but it's necessary for Bella to become the badass she'll be as a vamp XD Review please.**


	3. A Hunting We Will Go

**A/N Sorry for the huge delay, I've been really busy with school. See, I made it much longer. So will you forgive me *puppy dog eyes* Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, every single one puts a smile on my face XD Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously _

_Maria smiled. "I knew you'd make the right choice. I will give you a week. When that's over, I'll expect you to return, with both of them, of course." She laughed and ran out of the tent._

_Jasper couldn't contain the hatred he felt for Maria and roared out his frustration. He heard Peter's heartbeats speeding up and knew he had to act now. He lifted up Bella's hand. "I'm sorry, Isabella." He bit down and injected his venom into her. _

_There was no turning back now._

Chapter Two: A Hunting We Will Go

As soon as Jasper had bit Bella, he immediately jumped back, not wanting to drain her. He had control of his bloodlust, but didn't want to take any chances. He had not fed for several days, deciding to hunt before he left to find his family. _Not anymore._ He thought bitterly. Jasper did not know how Maria had found his family, but he hated her even more, if that was possible. He vowed that one day he would end Maria and her entire regime of newborns.

Jasper's eyes flashed to Peter. His change should be complete in a few minutes. He hoped that enough venom had entered Bella's bloodstream so that Peter wouldn't attack her. He really didn't want to have to hurt his friend to protect his sister.

Peter's heart beat even faster, each beat almost blending into the next until his heart suddenly stopped. Jasper crouched defensively in front of Bella, waiting for Peter to open his eyes to his new..life.

Peter seemed to take a deep breath before opening his eyes. He calmly stood up and raised an eyebrow at Jasper's stance. "Did ya really think I was gonna attack her?"

Jasper was frozen, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen a newborn awaken with such control. "What…how did you..why aren't you..?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't really know. My throat burns like hell, but something told me that I had to remain calm."

Jasper still seemed speechless and Peter shook his head in exasperation. "I think you're dead for a year and I don't even get a hello? A 'how are you, Peter'? You just stand there catchin' flies?"

Jasper shook his head and smiled. "You would be the one vampire that didn't act like a normal newborn."

Peter grinned. "You better get used to it."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and he glanced in Bella's direction with a worried expression. She should have been screaming by now, but she actually looked peaceful, as if she were merely dreaming. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Peter just smiled wider. "Now why don't ya go and git me the grub that lovely lady so thoughtfully left for us." The sarcasm was evident in his voice, hatred burning behind his eyes. "I'll look after our girl."

Jasper just nodded and kept his shock to himself. Peter had always just...known things, so why wouldn't it be strengthened as a vampire? Jasper began to run in the direction of camp, quickly picking up the scent of blood a few miles away from their tent. Arriving upon the source, he discovered the bodies of two humans. Grimacing, Jasper picked them up and ran back to the tent as fast as he could. Just because Peter had control, didn't make him any less hungry than any other newborn.

Peter met him at the front of the tent, his eyes black. He didn't even seem to notice Jasper, his gaze completely focused on the humans.

Jasper slowly put down the bodies and backed away. A thirsty newborn would attack anyone for a feed.

Peter immediately ran towards the bodies. Picking up the first body, he tilted the neck and sank his teeth into them, greedily taking big gulps of blood. Blood trickled down the sides of his mouth and once the first body was drained of blood, he moved on to the next one. When he finished drinking from the last human, his eyes cleared, returning to a bright red color.

Jasper smirked. "Someone's a messy eater."

Peter shrugged. "It was my first feed."

Jasper became more serious. "How did you know that Maria had left them there?"

Peter didn't even seem fazed. "Something just told me it was there."

Jasper grinned. "It seems you have a gift too."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Gift?"

Jasper nodded. "When you change into a vampire, some say your…special qualities are strengthened. I am an empath."

It was now Peter's turn to smirk. "So…you're more..sensitive..in this life?" He fought the urge to laugh.

Jasper frowned at him. "No, you ass. I can feel and influence the feelings of others." To prove his point, he sent a wave of humor at Peter.

Peter burst out laughing, clutching his sides as if he needed breath. It was a human habit. "That was the biggest crock of bull I've ever heard!"

Jasper gestured indignantly. "See, I just sent you humor!"

Peter laughed harder. "Bullshit, I was laughing at you for believing you could 'influence' people's emotions."

Jasper glared at him and sent him his anger.

Peter growled and had to stop himself from lunging at Jasper.

Jasper smiled triumphantly. "I told you."

Peter shrugged it off. "I know. I just like to get a rise out of you."

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. "As I was saying. Your 'knowing things' appears to be your gift."

Peter shook his head. "I don't have a gift."

Jasper sighed. "Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes. You. DO!"

Peter shook his head in exasperation. "I think you're just tryna to find someone else who has 'abilities' like you. I'm afraid you may be one of a kind. Just keep your freaky gift to yourself."

Jasper was fighting to keep himself from hitting Peter. "And there's nothing strange about you just 'knowing' things?"

"Nope." There was no hesitation in Peter's voice.

Jasper looked over at the tent. "Please wake up, Bella. I don't think I can be in the presence of this idiot for two more days without killing him."

Peter frowned. "Now that was just mean."

_Two days later_

Today was the day that Bella awakened from the change. Or at least Jasper hoped. Bella had not screamed or made any sound that showed that she was in pain. He was worried that he was too late and that she might not survive the change. No other vampire had gone through the change in silence. He couldn't even feel her pain, which was strange in itself.

Peter sat next to him as they sat in the tent, looking at Bella. Peter was the first to speak. "She'll be fine. Ya worry too much."

Jasper nodded but continued to stare at his sister. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her predicament. If it wasn't for him, she would still be living a relatively normal life.

Peter, as always, seemed to know what he was thinking. "It's not your fault."

Jasper looked up in surprise. "What are you a mind reader too?"

Peter shook his head with a small smile. "You were projecting your guilt and self hatred."

Jasper grimaced apologetically and returned his attention to Bella as her heart began to beat faster. Her change was nearly over.

Jasper stood up in a position that he hoped would appear nonthreatening to Bella. He knew how volatile newborns could be. Peter, however, stayed seated, the picture of ease.

As Bella's heart stopped, Jasper held his breath in anticipation. He was curious as to how his sister would adjust to this life. He couldn't deny that she was rather attractive. Her long brown hair reached her waist and you could now see the red highlights that could only be seen in the sun when she was human. She definitely had womanly curves and Jasper cursed for not thinking to get her better clothes. He also knew that he would have to use the time that Maria had given her to train his sister to fight. The male newborns would most likely flock to her since Maria did not turn many females.

Bella slowly opened her eyes and immediately jumped up, hissing at the two of them. "Where am I?"

Jasper gave a sigh of relief as the change appeared to have gone extremely well. He slowly walked over to her. He was however, blocked by something before he could reach her. It felt like some sort of wall and try as he might, he couldn't get through it. Bella was growling at them, but underneath it all, he could see that she was afraid. Jasper felt that her fear was almost his own, and he could tell that Peter felt the same way.

Peter shook his head. "Nice going."

Jasper cursed himself for not thinking about what had happened to Bella. She had awakened to see two men, and obviously felt threatened. He couldn't blame her. It was apparent that this..wall was her gift. She could protect herself from attack.

Throughout his musing, Bella's growls had been getting louder and louder, and Jasper slowly backed away. "It's okay, Bella. It's me, your brother. Jasper."

In a flash, Jasper was suddenly being embraced in a tight hug by his sister. "_Jasper? _I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was those _men_. I've missed you so much! And I thought you were dead."

Jasper was shocked at first but hugged her back. "I missed you too, Bella. But can you loosen your grip?" He winced.

Bella immediately jumped back, her hands on her mouth. "I'm sorry!"

Peter laughed. "He's not breakable, Bells."

Bella stiffened at first but smiled wider when she recognized who it was. "Peter!" She hugged him tightly before releasing him to scrutinize him. "Did they hurt you? I heard your screams."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "It was nothing compared to what they did to you. I will kill them for what those vile..creatures have done to you! They took away your innocence!"

Pain flashed in Bella's eyes as the memories washed over her. She felt weak and unloved, she hadn't even fought back against James when he…

Peter growled at Jasper. "Stop you dumbass! Don't ya see what it's doin' to her?"

Jasper tried to quell his rage as he looked at his sister. He could feel the pain and worthlessness coming of off her and rushed to her side. "Bella, don't ever feel like you're unworthy. Those men are the scum of this earth and they will not be existin' for long if I have anything to say about it."

Peter nodded. "We can protect you now."

Bella glared at both of them. "I don't need ya protecting me. I want to learn how to fight. How to defend myself. I will no longer be weak. I won't give anyone the chance to hurt me anymore."

Jasper grimly nodded. "I will train you both immediately. But aren't you thirsty?"

Bella's hand went to her throat in pain. She cursed Jasper. She had been fine until he mentioned it.

Jasper's eyes widened and looked accusingly at Peter. "This is what you meant when you said to get used to controlled newborns."

Peter sighed. "I can't let you know _everything. _Where's the fun in that?"

Bella cleared her throat impatiently. "Can someone tell me how to get rid of this burn in my throat?"

Jasper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Bella. We can go now."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Forgetting something Jasper?" He looked pointedly at Bella's clothing.

Jasper followed his gaze. "Oh shit! You can't wear that when we go hunting."

Bella looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "Why not?"

Peter sighed. "Because, darlin' you ain't exactly dressed to impress, if ya know what I mean."

Bella glanced down at herself and realized that she was still wearing what she had worn when James had…She tried to shake her head to rid herself of the image, but even though the memory was a bit hazy, she could never forget it.

Peter saw where her mind was going and intervened. "Don't dwell on it, darlin'. I got ya covered. Unlike the dimwit of a brother you have over there, I actually have a brain." Peter rummaged in a bag that Jasper did not realize he had and pulled out a summer dress. "Why don't ya go and get cleaned up in that river I hear not too far from here?"

When Bella left, Jasper turned to Peter. "How did you get clothes for her? The only time we left her was when we fed."

Peter nodded.

Jasper's eyes widened but then he started chuckling. "Don't let Bella hear that you gave her a dead woman's clothes.

Peter looked scared for a moment but then shrugged it off. "I ain't tellin' her."

Minutes later, Bella returned, looking cleaner and more refreshed. A little of her old spark was showing in her eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see that there was a hidden, almost haunting, pain within her. Bella gave them an annoyed look. "Well, what are y'all waitin' for? This burn in my throat ain't gettin' any better."

Jasper swore under his breath. Since Peter and Bella didn't seem to be acting like normal newborns, he had almost forgotten that they couldn't abstain from feeding as long as he could. Jasper smirked at them. "It's time to go huntin'." And with that, he took off running.

Peter and Bella shared a look but shrugged and ran after him.

Bella almost yelled out her exultation as she experienced the thrill of running as a vampire. She was running so fast, but she could practically see every detail as she passed. After what felt like seconds, she saw Jasper stop and they both came to a halt not too far behind him. Bella moved a little closer and saw that they stood on a hill that looked over a small town. Though it was nearing nighttime, humans were still mulling about, as if they had nothing better to do.

Bella was confused with why they were here. "Jazz, will we feed soon?" She could almost feel the pain and despair that was rolling off of him and it made her feel the same. "Is something wrong?"

Jasper shook his head. "Let's go." They sped down the hill and followed Jasper into a dark alleyway.

Bella glanced at him curiously. "I do not see any food here."

Peter remained silent for once, knowing how hard this would be for Bella.

Jasper took an unneeded deep breath, as if he were preparing himself for something. "Bella, we are vampires. We can't eat human food anymore. It's revolting to us."

Bella still didn't seem to be getting it. "Well, what do we eat?"

Jasper looked at her apologetically. "You know the stories, Bella. We drink the blood of humans. It's the only way we can survive."

Bella was shaking her head to his every word. "No. No! I will _not_ kill an innocent human! It would make me a monster. I would be no better than the ones I hate." She looked at Peter imploringly. "There must be another way."

Peter's eyes filled with his sorrow, he couldn't bear to see her in pain. "I'm sorry darlin'."

Bella was about to argue when they heard the sound of approaching feet. They immediately blended into the shadows to avoid detection. The closer the footsteps came, the worse Bella's throat began to burn and Jasper put a restraining hand on her arm. Bella almost felt insulted, but knew he was just trying to protect her.

Peter, however, seemed to be completely relaxed, only casting an occasional worried glance her way.

Jasper's hand tightened on her arm when the humans came into view. It was three men, who were obviously intoxicated, pulling a girl who couldn't be much older than Bella.

One of the men, who was holding the struggling girl, chuckled. "Oh we are going to have such fun with you."

The girl was obviously frightened, but continued to fight against them.

Another man just smirked at her efforts. "I do like 'em feisty."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening, and red seemed to fill Bella's vision. She broke free of Jasper's grasp and stepped into the light. Jasper tried to pull her back, but stopped when Peter shook his head. "She's got this."

It didn't take long for the men to notice her. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here boys."

Bella could see the lust in their eyes and she had to fight to hide her disgust. She forced what she hoped was a desirable smile onto her face. "Now, now boys. There ain't no need for a little thing like that when you can have me." She winked at them.

The men shrugged and let go of the girl. The girl was eager to get away but didn't want to leave this woman who had saved her unprotected.

Seeing her hesitation, Jasper sent a wave of fear that was so strong, the girl took off running. If she stayed any longer, they would have had to turn her because of what she might have seen.

Bella's attention returned to the men and walked towards them, swinging her hips as she came closer to them. "What would you want with a little girl when you can have a real lady?" Her fingertips brushed one of the men's arms and the man could barely control his shudder of desire.

For some reason, this made Peter growl lowly under his breath. Jasper shot him a look that immediately stopped him. He could feel possessiveness and jealousy coming from Peter. They would definitely be talking about this later.

Bella shot a confused glance at where they were hiding but focused back on the men. She circled them and put her lips to another man's ear. "Do you like to hurt defenseless little girls? Do you take pleasure in it?"

The man nodded dumbly, not realizing Bella's frame of mind.

Bella suppressed a growl and walked over to the last man and put her nose to his neck. "I can give you what you deserve. Do you want me to?"

The other men looked annoyed that their leader would get her first, but they would wait their turn. The leader hissed, and with lust-filled eyes nodded almost desperately.

Bella smirked. "Very well." She smelled him once again and then, too quickly for the others to see, sank her teeth into his neck, draining him in seconds. Once she was done, she dropped him mercilessly to the ground and with blood-red lips turned to the other two. "Who's next?"

The men were frozen in shock. Who or what was this beautiful woman who had just killed their leader, and apparently drained him of his blood? Their drunken minds seemed to be clearing and they immediately tried to take off.

Before they could get out of the alley, Jasper and Peter had blocked their path. Jasper looked down at them dangerously. "It's not nice to leave a lady hangin' like that. I believe she asked you a question."

The men couldn't find it in them to speak.

Jasper sighed. "I guess I'll have to choose for you then."

Peter looked at them with mock sympathy and they turned to him for help. "Please, let us go."

Peter's façade quickly slipped away and he growled at them. "Did you allow all of those girls you violated to go?"

Bella flitted towards them with a look of sorrow on her face. "I'm afraid I can't have anymore fun with you. My brother and friend are really hungry and I promised I'd share."

She nodded at Peter and Jasper, and before the men even knew what had happened, they had snapped their necks and drank from them until their bodies were emptied. When they were finished, they dropped the bodies with a content expression on their faces. Even Jasper didn't seem that affected by the feelings of his victim.

Peter smirked at Bella. "What was that you said about not killing humans?"

Bella glared at him. "I said I wouldn't hurt _innocent_ humans. Those men did not deserve to live."

Jasper nodded. "I think you're on to somethin', sis. And I can't say that I don't feel a lot less guilty about it. Maybe this is the way we should feed from now on."

Peter nodded. "It is the only other option."

Jasper grabbed the bodies and mutilated them, making it look like they were the victims of a robbery. He looked over at Bella and Peter. "Are ya still thirsty?"

Bella shook her head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I feel almost sloshy, completely…full." Peter nodded in agreement with her.

Jasper looked shocked for a moment and a little bit envious, but covered it up. "Mature vampires usually have that feeling. Newborns are usually messy about their eating and are known to overfeed. Obviously, you are not normal newborns, so I'm guessing you can be satisfied with just one feed."

Jasper glanced at the rising sun, not realizing that it was approaching morning. "We need to get back to the tent. We cannot risk bringing anymore attention to ourselves." Jasper grinned. "Besides, it's time I trained you."

**A/N Next chapter is the training, how do you think Peter and Bella are going to take that? They also go back to Maria's camp and she does something that will make Peter and Bella hate her even more. Did y'all catch how protective Peter was acting…hint, hint. Review peeps and I will update by at least Sunday, if not before. I would love to reach that 80 mark XD What can I say, I'm ambitious. **


	4. You Will Learn

**A/N I told ya I'd update yesterday, but I was busier than I thought so I fought like hell to get this out before tomorrow, even if it was on 11:59 on the dot lol. XD Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I'm so happy with all of the reviews! Enjoy the chapter lovies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Jasper grabbed the bodies and mutilated them, making it look like they were the victims of a robbery. He looked over at Bella and Peter. "Are ya still thirsty?"_

_Bella shook her head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I feel almost sloshy, completely…full." Peter nodded in agreement with her._

_Jasper looked shocked for a moment and a little bit envious, but covered it up. "Mature vampires usually have that feeling. Newborns are usually messy about their eating and are known to overfeed. Obviously, you are not normal newborns, so I'm guessing you can be satisfied with just one feed."_

_Jasper glanced at the rising sun, not realizing that it was approaching morning. "We need to get back to the tent. We cannot risk bringing anymore attention to ourselves." Jasper grinned. "Besides, it's time I trained you."_

Chapter Three: You Will Learn

As soon as they made it back to the tent, Bella was looking at Peter in awe. This was the first time she had seen a vampire in the sunlight and Peter was _beautiful_. His skin was glistening, much more striking than even the shiniest of diamonds.

Peter, noticing that she was staring at him, smirked. "I know I'm extremely attractive, but it is rude to stare, darlin'."

If Bella could blush, she would, instead she quickly looked away and pretended to focus her attention on something else.

Jasper just silently stared at them both, amusement trickling across his features. "She's just admiring your complexion, Peter."

Peter grimaced. "That is one of the few things I dislike about this. Of all possible things we can do, we have to fucking sparkle?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Don't use that language around Bella!"

Peter snorted. "Oh please, while you were gone, she swore as bad as any sailor I know of, and that's saying something."

Bella allowed for a small smile to cross her face. "Do you two want to continue to bicker like schoolchildren, or are we going to spar?"

Jasper's face lost its humor and his expression became unreadable. "Let's get started." And with that, he led them to a large clearing, not too far from the tent. It was a clearing in that there were only a few trees that would block their activities from anyone who would be unlucky enough to stumble upon vampires.

Jasper turned to face them, and his persona changed from the carefree man to the hardened soldier that they knew he must have been when fighting in the war.

Jasper stared each of them in the eye while he talked. "To fight in Maria's army, you have to be able to fight both newborns and more experienced fighters. When fighting a newborn, you must not go for the obvious kill. That's what they will be expecting, especially since you are newborns yourselves. Under no circumstances should you allow them to get their arms around you. It would only be too easy for them to destroy you then."

Jasper took a few steps back and appraised them. "Since you are both newborns, you will fight each other so that you can see what I mean."

Peter glared at Jasper. "I ain't fightin' her."

Jasper looked at Bella pointedly and she smirked at Peter. "What's wrong, Peter? Don't think ya can take me in a fight?"

Peter scoffed. "Darlin', I'm only afraid of hurtin' ya."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm a vampire, it's not exactly easy to harm me now."

Peter shrugged but the hesitation in his eyes was clear. "Are ya sure you want to do this, Bella?"

Bella slid into a crouch in response and Peter did the same. Jasper backed a few feet away to watch from the sidelines so he would be able to assess their abilities. Bella and Peter began to slowly circle each other, shadowing the other's every movement.

In seconds, they were a blur of limbs and snarls, their vampiric nature unable to avoid such a threat. With a swift turn and kick, Bella sent Peter crashing into a tree, causing him to leap up and run back with a loud snarl. Bella's eyes taunted him, daring him to attack her again.

Jasper was shocked to see this side of his sister. Gone was the caring but sarcastic Bella, here was a fighter, someone who wouldn't go down without taking as many as she could with her.

Peter charged at Bella, but she simply stepped to the side, pivoting her foot until she was facing him again. Peter couldn't hide his frustration as he realized that a woman was getting the best of him. He wasn't being sexist, but it was a big blow to his ego to see that Bella was beating him. And judging by the smirk on her face, she knew it.

Angered, he ran at her again, this time succeeding in tackling her to the ground. Using his strength, he pressed his weight against her, avoiding her growls and venom-coated teeth. As her struggles began to gradually stop, Peter looked into her eyes. They were no longer black with anger, but lust as well. In his shock, he loosened his grip on her, which was a mistake on his part.

Bella quickly turned them over until she was on top of Peter. Peter couldn't stop the groan that escaped from his mouth. She leaned teasingly close to him and nipped him lightly on the neck, before placing her lips near his ear. "I win."

And with that, she leaped to her feet and grinned victoriously at her brother. "How was that, Jazz?"

Jasper glared at Peter, who remained on the ground with a dazed expression on his face, before turning to his sister. "Hmmm, very good Bella. It seems you do need more of a challenge than Peter." He ignored Peter's protests and continued. "Now, I will show you how to fight a more experienced fighter. You have to be quick but precise, stealthy but cautious, and try not to be too predictable in your moves. You would have the upper-hand in that they will assume that you will fight the same as any other newborn. But remember, they most likely have seen it all before, so catching them off guard is the key. I will start with you first, Bella."

Bella was shaking her head already. "I won't hurt you anymore, Jasper. Look at all the scars on your skin! I won't add another."

Jasper sighed. "Bella, this is only a mock fight. The object is to merely get close enough to nip me on the neck. There is no need for you to bite me."

Bella still had a stubborn look on her face, so Jasper decided to use another tactic. "Fine, Bella. Refuse to train with me. It just shows how weak you are. If you can't learn how to fight, you're just leaving yourself vulnerable, just like you were when those vampires hurt you."

Each word he said made Bella angrier and angrier until she snapped, giving into her beast. Her eyes were now black with fury and she lunged at Jasper, punching and kicking at him in her enraged state.

Jasper easily evaded her attacks, correcting her when she did something wrong. "Don't let the anger control you. You control the anger. Manipulate it, use it to make your attacks more effective."

Bella growled but she followed his advice. She faked left, but proceeded to punch him. He grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. Hissing in pain, she used her other hand to grab him by the side and twist herself away from him. Whipping around to face him again, she kicked him, causing him to stumble back a few feet.

Jasper shook his head in disappointment. "Is that the best you can do, Isabella?"

Bella growled at him before she had a shocking revelation. She straightened out of her crouch and glared at him fiercely. "Why are you doing this, Jasper?"

Jasper stiffened. "To help you learn to defend yourself."

Bella scoffed. "Don't give me that. Tell me the real reason."

Jasper sighed in frustration. "That is the real reason, Bella."

Bella raised in eyebrow in mock disbelief. "Really, Jasper? Do you mean to tell me that maybe you're doing this out of guilt? For not being there for me when I needed you the most. It isn't a way to make up for the fact that I was raped because of you?"

Jasper's façade crumbled and he fell to his knees, not even trying to stop the pain and guilt that projected from him.

Peter began to slowly walk towards them, wincing each step he got closer to Jasper. "Isabella, that's enough."

Bella's eyes flashed in rage. "No, he should feel how I felt then. I've kept it bottled up, but for him to stoop so low as to remind me of…that night, tells me that he can handle it." And with that, something rippled in the air and all of a sudden, an unbearable weight of pain and hurt settled over all of them.

Peter fought to withstand it, but he fell to his knees as well. Bella, however, remained standing, defiance evident in the intense look of concentration on her face.

It took Jasper several minutes to realize that Bella was somehow the cause of all of this. He struggled to make eye contact with her. "Rein it in, Isabella. NOW!" There was no mistaking the authority in his tone.

Bella narrowed her eyes but bit her lip, grabbing hold off her emotions and pulling it back into herself.

Peter let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Damn that was intense! Bella, remind me to never, under any circumstances, piss you off."

Bella rolled her eyes, wondering how he could find humor in the situation. Once she calmed down, she realized the gravity of what she had done and her hands immediately clapped over her mouth. Her apology was muffled by her hands.

Jasper walked over to her and gently tugged her into hug, holding her tighter when she started sobbing. He shushed her and sent her a wave a calm. "It's okay, Bella. I shouldn't have goaded you like that."

Bella nodded and removed herself from his arms. "I need to be stronger. I can't be breaking down like this every time someone says something that hurts me."

Peter sighed in sorrow, causing Bella to look up in concern. "What's wrong, Peter?"

He shook his head. "Everyone gets a great gift but me. Jasper is an empath, and you are not only a physical and mental shield, but you can also push your feelings onto others."

Bella huffed. "I don't see how forcing people to feel my emotions are going to help me at all. And your gift is way better than mine, you're able to know everything."

Peter smirked. "I know. As to your gift, you can make others more vulnerable, making them feel what you do will confuse them. It would be useful in battle."

Bella turned to Jasper. "Does that mean I'm an empath like you?"

Jasper thought about it. "Not exactly. I can influence and feel the emotions of others. It seems that you can instill your feelings onto others. It's the opposite of my gift, really."

Jasper turned to Peter. "Since Bella beat you so easily, I think that we may need a bit more practice."

Peter scowled. "Bring it on." He was determined to prove himself now.

_Three days later_

Jasper had trained Bella and Peter as much as he could in the allotted time and he was sure that they were ready to join Maria's army. Though he had joked about it, Peter was just as lethal as Bella once he really let himself go. Bella, however, had her gifts on her side and learned how to use them quite effectively. Jasper also made sure that she could fight without the use of her gifts, not wanting her to rely on them too much.

After many arguments, Bella had agreed to keep her physical shield and empath abilities to herself, only to use it in an extreme emergency. Jasper knew that if Maria found out, she would never let them go. Peter would be keeping his gift secret for the same reason.

They had all gotten very skilled at picking out which humans were criminals and hunting them without drawing much attention to themselves. Bella and Peter knew that it still hurt Jasper because even if they were bad people, he could still feel their emotions. But they both knew there was no other way.

Jasper took a deep breath and walked into the tent, dreading what he had to tell them. Bella was lying in Peter's arms, laughing as he told her another story about the adventures he'd had with Peter. Looking at them in each other's arms, it was obvious that they were mates. Every time Bella shifted, Peter would move with her and vice versa. When Bella was with Peter, that haunted look in her eyes went away and he saw a side of her that had been missing since she was attacked.

Jasper unnecessarily cleared his throat and they both jumped up, now standing several feet away from each other. "We have to go to camp today. Our week is up."

Bella stiffened and Peter looked at her with worry. It was then that Jasper knew that he could not ask this of them. Because of him, they had been forced into this life, he couldn't ask them to suffer along with him. "Bella…Peter. You don't have to come back with me. You can run and never look back. I would be fine and it wouldn't be too hard for me to escape eventually."

Bella had been shaking her head in refusal as soon as he finished speaking. "No way, Jazz. We are family and we stay together. Some day, we will _all _escape from that bitch's clutches." Peter nodded in agreement.

Jasper relaxed slightly. As hard as that was to say, he didn't really want them to leave and felt that with them, it would be much easier to serve in Maria's army. "Then we must leave now."

Without a backwards glance, they ran away from the tent and towards the camp. When they were a few miles away, they encountered two male vampires, who were apparently the guards. Slowing to a stop, Jasper placed himself slightly in front of Bella and glared menacingly at them. "Is there a problem?"

They quickly shook their head, one apologizing immediately. "No, Major, sir. We just smelled two unfamiliar scents with you…" His voice trailed off as he glanced in Bella's direction, looking her up and down appreciatively.

Jasper's growl caused him to look up. He looked confusedly between the two. "You don't want to share?"

Peter's growl joined Jasper's and Jasper's hand shot out to grab the guard by his throat, slamming him into the ground. "She is under my protection and you would do well to tell the others that. If I find that even one of them dared to touch her, I will not hesitate to destroy them. Understood?" He lifted his gaze to the other male vampire who nodded quickly.

Jasper stood up, releasing his grip on the guard. "Let's go."

As they walked into the camp, Bella glared at Jasper. "I can handle myself. I don't need your 'protection,' Jasper."

Jasper gestured in the direction of the camp. "Really?"

Bella gasped at the scene before her. There were newborns everywhere, either ripping each other apart, or viciously fighting over humans. There did not appear to be any order or control over them, they seemed to be just running wild. The vampires that seemed to be more controlled just watched the spectacle with amusement. Bella found herself thanking God that neither Peter nor her had acted like that.

Suddenly, Maria appeared in front of them, her voice almost too excited. "Major, I'm so glad you made it back. Do you see how they get when you're not here?" She pretended to just notice Peter and Bella. "Oh, you brought you're family too. What a nice surprise." She looked them over, her eyes lingering on Peter long enough for Bella to have to fight back a growl. Jasper shot her a look and she forced the possessive feelings down.

Jasper glared at Maria. "Well, we're here, what do you want us to do?"

Maria pretended to be sad. "Oh, Major. You make me feel as if you're not happy to see me. No? Very well then. You will continue your former duties, and your family will assist you, since you are all so controlled. But one thing first." She smiled in Peter and Bella's direction. "Now, I can forgive my Major for having a lapse in judgment. But what you two have done simply can't go unpunished."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "We have done nothing wrong. I haven't even met you."

Maria glared at her. "Do not question me, newborn. I've had you followed on your..hunting exhibitions and I know what you have been doing. Naughty, naughty."

Bella couldn't control the growl that slipped out of her mouth. "I repeat, we have done nothing wrong."

Maria looked at Jasper disapprovingly. "You obviously haven't taught them discipline." She turned back to Bella with unconcealed anger in her eyes. "You will learn your place."

Maria snapped her fingers, and suddenly two frightened girls were deposited in front of them. The vampires carrying them stepped back a few feet, awaiting their orders. Bella recognized the humans as both being girls they'd rescued from criminals.

Maria smiled at them evilly. "I had you followed, just to check up on how you were doing. And imagine my surprise when I find that you two are such picky eaters, forcing my Major to comply with your wishes." She ran her hand up Jasper's arm. "You're not a picky eater, are you Major?"

Jasper looked at Peter and Bella apologetically but he had learned a long time ago to just agree with everything Maria said. "No. It doesn't matter to me what I eat."

Maria smirked triumphantly. "I knew they had manipulated you to do it. Don't worry, Major. They will learn." She turned towards Bella and Peter with an icy look. "As punishment, you will drain these human girls.

Bella glared at her in defiance. "I will not."

Peter nodded in agreement. He would not end the life of an innocent young girl.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Very well. Since you won't do it willingly, I guess I'll just have to force you." She nodded at the two vampires who had dropped off the vampires and they slit the throats of the humans.

Bella's and Peter's eyes immediately turned black with thirst. Bella looked pleadingly at Jasper, but he remained immovable by Maria's side. He fixed her with a cold stare and did not respond. Hurt flashed across Bella's face but she controlled her expression and stopped breathing, hoping that if she didn't smell it, she wouldn't want to drain the humans.

Peter was struggling just as hard as Bella. Sure, they had control, but they didn't want to actually test it.

After several minutes of Peter and Bella not jumping up to drain the humans, Maria grew even angrier and turned to the other vampires. "Fred! Randall! Make them drink it."

Before either of them could react, the vampires had somehow managed to open their mouths and held the human's neck over their mouths. Blood filled their mouth, but they refused to swallow. Dumping the bodies to the side, Fred and Randall grabbed them by the throat, causing them both to instinctually swallow.

Once the heavenly blood slid down their throats, Bella and Peter could not stop themselves. They grabbed the bodies and latched on to the necks, draining them of the remainder of their blood. When finished, their vision cleared and Bella was horrified.

Glaring hatefully at her brother and Maria, she backed away, stood up, and ran away.

Peter, shooting an exasperated look at Jasper, followed her.

**A/N See? No cliffhanger. And don't be mean to Jasper, you'll see why he was being such an ass next chapter. Also next chapter will be Peter and Bella's first fight and maybe a little somethin' will happen between Peter and Bella. Review to find out XD **


	5. Punishment

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've been dealing with a lot of studying, homework, and personal issues. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, and I assure you I read every one. Enjoy the chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Before either of them could react, the vampires had somehow managed to open their mouths and held the human's neck over their mouths. Blood filled their mouth, but they refused to swallow. Dumping the bodies to the side, Fred and Randall grabbed them by the throat, causing them both to instinctually swallow._

_Once the heavenly blood slid down their throats, Bella and Peter could not stop themselves. They grabbed the bodies and latched on to the necks, draining them of the remainder of their blood. When finished, their vision cleared and Bella was horrified._

_Glaring hatefully at her brother and Maria, she backed away, stood up, and ran away._

_Peter, shooting an exasperated look at Jasper, followed her._

Chapter Four: Punishment

Bella ran to the clearing that they had been training in before and sat with her back against a tree, eyes closed. How could Jasper just stand there and not even try to help her? She knew that he had to act a certain way around Maria and the other newborns, but surely he could have done _something_?

She could hear Peter approaching and waiting a few feet across from her. Her eyes opened and tears that would never fall filled her eyes. "Why does he hate me, Peter?"

Peter sighed and sat down beside her. "He doesn't hate you. He's trying to protect you."

Bella snorted. "Yes. He was protecting me by standing idly by while we were forced to drink from an innocent."

Peter shook his head. "You don't see it do you? He loves you and he knows that if Maria sees how close you two are, that she'll use you against him again."

Bella understood, but it had still hurt her. "Why is it that every time he tries to protect me, I end up getting hurt anyway? Maybe it's some sort of sign that I'm not meant to be loved. Look at me. I've been broken beyond repair." She gave him a pointed look, reminding him of their situation.

Peter tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "You are definitely capable of being loved! You're beautiful, smart, and strong. And darlin', any man would be lucky to have you as their mate."

Bella smiled up at him weakly, the sincerity in his voice impossible to miss. Before she knew it, she found herself leaning forward, pressing her lips to his.

As soon as their lips met, a shock went through both of them and Bella gasped, her hands traveling up to his hair and pulling him closer. Peter groaned and pushed her to the ground, attacking her lips with more fervor. She moaned as his hips pressed into her, only slightly easing the painful ache that was growing between her legs. She lightly bit his lip and at the same time, shifted her hips up to meet his, causing him to growl. Encouraged, her hands trailed down to his pants, trying to undue them.

Peter immediately jumped away from her, fighting to clear the haze that he was in. Everything in him was urging him to go back to her and claim her, his inner beast snarling MINE! As he took unneeded, gasping breaths, his mind cleared and he couldn't believe what he had done. He had almost taken advantage of his best friend's sister when she was in a vulnerable emotional state. Jasper would kill him if he found out. With a mumbled, "I'm sorry," to Bella, he took off back to camp.

Bella sat up and quickly adjusted her clothes, rejection washing over her. She knew Peter meant well when he said that any man would love her, but she found that hard to believe when not even Peter himself could stand to touch her, love her.

She visibly straightened as she sensed her brother running rapidly towards her.

Jasper rushed over to her and looked her over. "Are you all right? I saw Peter run back to camp and his emotions were all over the place. Did he hurt you?" He tested her emotions, but found that she had closed herself off from him.

Bella responded with a shaky voice. "I'm fine. He must be worried about something else. You know how he gets when his gift warns him about something that he can't work out."

Jasper nodded, deciding not to argue with her about it. It didn't take a genius to work out that something was going on with Peter and Bella. He focused on what he'd come to do. "I'm sorry, for not stopping what Maria did to you, but if she saw me protect you, I knew she'd find a way to hurt you even more. And I couldn't take it if something else happened to you."

Bella smiled softly and hugged him, seeing a part of her brother that she hadn't seen in a while. The protective big brother that would do anything for her. "Nothing else will happen to me. I can protect myself now."

Jasper hugged her back, but couldn't agree with her. Maria could be very cunning when it came to figuring out how to hurt or punish someone. He only hoped that she was right.

_A Month Later_

Things had been awkward between Bella and Peter since that day. Bella was still a bit hurt from it but had become resigned to the fact that perhaps Peter did not return her feelings.

Peter did have feelings for her but resolved to keep things strictly platonic between them, not wanting to become anything more when she was so emotionally vulnerable. He didn't want her to regret anything that happened between them.

Since then, they had silently resolved to just forget that it had ever happened. And they definitely didn't want Jasper to find out about it.

Which brought them to this day. Bella and Peter were now helping Jasper to train the newborns that Maria had brought them a few weeks ago. They were a rather unruly bunch and they had all suffered bites from them. When Bella had first been bitten, Peter had gone into a rage and would have destroyed the newborn that had done it if Jasper hadn't restrained him.

Afterwards, Jasper had made Peter go hunting, explaining that it was likely that his newborn tendencies were just now starting to present themselves. Bella somehow doubted it, but couldn't figure out any other explanation for his strange behavior.

From then on, Peter did not attack the newborns, but when it was his turn to train the select few that had harmed Bella, he found a way to punish them. He just couldn't stand the fact that someone had marred her skin.

Bella usually just laughed it off, saying that it made her look more dangerous and made others feel more reluctant to try to take her on.

Bella and Peter were definitely not as experienced fighters as Jasper, but they were certainly far more skilled than any of Maria's newborns. They rarely saw Maria much at all, as she was always 'away', supposedly gathering information on other armies they planned to fight in order to gain more territory. She always left Jasper in charge, something she had done several times even before Bella and Peter joined her army.

Once Maria had seen Bella and Peter fighting the other newborns, she decided to promote them to Captains, answering only to Jasper and herself. They were observing the newborns now as Maria walked towards them.

She went over to Jasper and trailed her hand down Jasper's arm, gazing up at him lustfully. Bella could see Jasper visibly stiffen in response and Maria purred. "Oh Major, don't be that way. We enjoy each other's company, do we not?" She winked at him and Bella had to fight to keep her hiss at bay. She knew that Maria practically forced Jasper to have a sexual relationship with her and it angered her that there was nothing they could do about it.

Maria sighed and straightened, her eyes narrowing. "Very well. I'll deal with you later. We will be fighting Juan's army in two days time. I expect the newborns to be ready by then."

Peter's eyes widened. "Two days! Why so soon?"

Maria glared at him. "How dare you question me! Why not now? You've been training for two weeks now and I want them to fight at the peak of their strength. We march in two days and that's final." And with that, she flitted away, presumably towards her tent.

Jasper glanced at Bella and Peter. "Are you sure you're ready to do this? After this, there's no turning back."

Peter rolled his eyes. "We will fight with you for as long as you're here."

Bella nodded in agreement. "I won't leave you here alone with that bitch." She turned to Peter with a twinkle in her eye. "Mock fight in the clearing?"

He grinned. "I do need to gain back my pride somehow." He looked at Jasper. "Coming?"

Jasper shook his head. "I'll stay here with the newborns."

They shrugged and took off, arriving at what they called 'the clearing' since they had cleared up the area so much due to their fighting. They faced each other, circling and eyeing the other appraisingly.

Seconds later, they attacked, the loud thunderous sound of them colliding resounding around them. They recovered and Bella attacked him, trying to maneuver through his defenses, going for the 'kill.' But Peter returned her attacks blow for blow. Frustrated, Bella began to attack him with renewed fervor, using her emotions to power her moves. Peter narrowed his eyes and did the same. Their growls and snarls were the only sounds heard, their fighting having scared most of the wildlife away. As Peter began to strike several well-aimed hits in succession against her, Bella's anger caused her to kick him almost thirty feet away.

Snarling, he jumped up and almost charged towards her, his instincts screaming for him to win the fight. He collided with her, dodging her snapping teeth and struggling limbs. He pinned her to the ground, his teeth inches from her throat. "I really hope you're more effective in battle."

Bella, smirking, looked up at him. "Ahh, Petey. I let ya win. Couldn't have you moping around in defeat forever." She easily maneuvered herself from under him and they both got to their feet. She patted him on the back. "Nice fight, Peter. Now let's go eat."

_Two Days Later_

They were all waiting impatiently for Maria to show up and tell them their next move. The newborns were getting restless and it was frustrating that she would make them wait for her when she had practically ordered them to be ready.

Minutes later, she finally showed up, a slight smirk on her face. "My apologies, I was finishing up a few things." They could practically tell from the tone of her voice that she was lying.

Jasper straightened and settled into the stance of a soldier. "Where do we march?"

Maria smiled. "Juan's army is gathered only a few miles from here. Go west for about two miles and you should be able to follow the scent from there. Good luck, _mi soldado._" And with that, Maria walked away into her tent.

Bella turned confusedly to Jasper. "She's not coming with us?"

Jasper snorted. "Maria never fights. She just sends out her soldiers to gain more territory."

Bella scowled. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

They sped off, Jasper leading, Peter and Bella not too far behind him with the newborns trailing behind them. For once, the newborns were somewhat calmed, since they knew that if they won this battle, they would get more blood.

The scent of many vampires became even more pronounced the closer they got to the area that Maria had told them they were gathered. When they were about a half mile away from them, Jasper lifted one hand to halt them. "We will have to be careful from here on. We still have the element of surprise and I want to work that to our advantage."

He cast a calculating look on their group. "I will take half of the group and attack dead on. Bella, you will take half of the remaining newborns and attack from right, Peter will attack from the left with the rest of the newborns. Any questions?"

Peter shook his head, his face serious. He didn't want anything to happen to either of them but knew that this must be done or they would be punished.

Bella grimaced but said nothing. She just wanted to get over this battle as quickly as possible. Though she hated the thought of killing, there was no other alternative.

Jasper nodded. "I'll go first. Attack from your areas in fifteen seconds."

He took off with his group of newborns and it didn't take long for them to hear the growls and snarls in the distance. With a grim nod to Peter, they ran to attack from their separate directions.

As they arrived in the midst of battle, Bella noticed that Juan's newborn army was scampering around. There was no order to their counterattacks. They really had caught them off guard.

Bella saw that Jasper was fighting newborns left and right, almost going through them as if they were annoying flies. Peter had a very determined look on his face, his every move carefully calculated.

Snapping out of her scrutiny of her companions' progress, Bella delved into battle. Her first opponent was a burly male. His bright red eyes identified him as a newborn and Bella ducked to avoid his attacks. She smirked at him as he swung at her, obviously relying too much on his strength in his attacks. She dodged to the side, and easily dismembered him, leaving his pieces there to be disposed of later. She allowed herself to sigh in satisfaction before turning to find her next victim.

Bella was almost immediately assaulted by two volatile newborns. Their eyes were crazed and didn't even seem to be focused on destroying her, rather attacking someone else in general. She simply stepped to the side and moved on, seeing them attacking each other in her peripherals.

This went on for several minutes, and Bella lost count of how many newborns she destroyed. She had received bites from several newborns when more than one attacked her at once. She tried her best to ignore the sting of the venom and was just turning to look for who she would attack next, when she felt two arms wrap around her midsection.

Bella struggled to release herself from the vampires grasp, hissing and snarling to get out of his grip. Remembering her training, she stilled, relaxing her muscles and was able to slip out of the vampire's grasp. Spinning around, she confronted him with a growl.

This vampire was definitely one of the more experienced vampires and she narrowed her eyes as she shrewdly figured out her next move. He smiled at her malevolently, his eyes almost mocking her, clearly assuming that she would be an easy target.

Bella hissed at him once more and attacked him, tearing off one of his limbs in the process. He roared and charged at her, obviously surprised that she didn't attack like any other newborn. His arm lay twitching on the ground and venom leaked from his shoulder.

Bella smirked at him and stepped aside at the last second. "That had to hurt."

He snarled and ran at her once more, managing to land a blow to her chest that sent her reeling into the air, but she was able to land in a crouch a few feet away. She narrowed her eyes and faked like she was going to rip off his other arm and instead leaped into the air, planning to behead him.

But she wasn't fast enough since he grabbed hold of her arm and nearly wrenched it off. Bella grimaced and jerked away, pushing her dislocated shoulder back in place. She glared at him, now more determined than ever to destroy him.

Bella ran towards him and slid between his legs, quickly rising up and jumping on his back, ripping his head off of his shoulders before his hands could throw her off him.

Triumphantly, Bella removed the rest of his limbs and turned to survey the battlefield. She gasped as she saw the devastation around them. Body parts were scattered all around the ground, most of them twitching and trying to reattach themselves back to their bodies. A sickly scent made her wrinkle her nose. Someone had started a fire and were burning the body parts.

Glancing at the survivors, Bella saw that they had lost most of their army, there was only ten newborns left from the almost forty they had left with.

Locating Peter and her brother, she rushed over to them. Peter was absentmindedly rubbing his arm, several vampire bites evident, while Jasper seemed intensely frustrated about something.

As soon as they saw Bella, they scanned her body for injuries. Peter and Jasper growled when they saw the bites, but said nothing. Bella rolled her eyes and looked at Jasper. "What's wrong? Did you kill Juan?"

Peter snorted. "He ran away when he realized that there was no saving his army."

Jasper clenched his fists. "I almost had him. If it weren't for those newborns that attacked me at the last second…"

Peter nodded. "About that, don't you find it a bit suspicious that there were far more newborns than Maria made it seem to be?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I swear, if that bitch purposefully withheld information from us…"

Jasper sighed and placed a calming hand on her arm. "Relax. As much as I dislike Maria, I don't think that she did. She wants this territory and I don't see why she would want to sabotage that in any way."

Bella and Peter sighed, unable to think of any possible motives at that moment.

One of the higher ranking newborns walked up to them, reporting directly to Jasper. "We have finished burning the bodies, Major."

Jasper nodded. "Gather the newborns and let's head back to camp."

They took off seconds later and arrived back at camp in less than a minute. Maria was standing in front of her tent, waiting.

Jasper quickly dismissed the other newborns and waited for her to speak.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Did you complete your mission?"

Jasper was clearly uneasy but concealed it well. "Yes."

Maria walked over to him, slowly circling him until she stood behind him. "Why do I feel as if you're hiding something from me, Major?"

Jasper grimaced, his instincts screaming for him to turn around and defend himself, but he knew that would only cause him to be punished. "Juan got away."

Maria sighed. "You're telling me that you were able to destroy his entire newborn army, but couldn't manage to kill their leader?" She stood in front of him now, lifting her hand to touch his cheek before slapping him hard enough for fissures to appear on his skin before it quickly healed.

Maria glared at him. "He was the most important one to kill! He should have been your first priority! You may have destroyed his army, but he could easily make more!"

Maria sighed again, shaking her head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Major. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

Jasper immediately stiffened and Bella couldn't keep the intense hate she had towards Maria off her face. Thankfully, Maria didn't notice, but if the malevolence in her grin meant anything, she definitely had something terrible planned for them. Peter remained silent, but he was practically boiling with anger inside.

Maria stared calculating at Jasper for a few moments before she spoke again. "It seems you have several bites on your skin, so I won't mar it anymore. I want you along with your captains to destroy all of the newborns. They have outgrown their use."

Peter spoke up. "If we get rid of the newborns, we would be defenseless if Juan was able to rebuild his army."

Maria narrowed her eyes at him. "I will take care of it. Don't question my orders, Captain." She began to walk away, talking over her shoulder before she sped into a run. "I'm going hunting, when I get back, I expect the newborns to be gone."

Jasper turned towards his best friend and sister, knowing this would be hard on them. "Let's get this over with."

Venom tears filled Bella's eyes but she knew that there was nothing that they could do about it. If Maria found out that they had disobeyed her, there was no telling what she would do. She comforted herself on the hope that perhaps this would give the newborns peace and that they would be in a better place.

She had to continue to repeat this mantra in her head as she tore through every newborn, alongside Jasper and Peter, trying to ignore their screams.

**A/N See guys? No cliffhanger XD I know Peter is being completely oblivious despite his claims to 'know' shit. Don't worry, I'm getting a bit annoyed with it too, but Peter has to remain annoying for a little while, sorry. Next chapter, Charlotte and prepare yourselves to maybe dislike Peter…don't worry this is still a Bella/Peter pairing, it just might take a few chapters to get there. It's going to be a bit angsty in the next chapter, so prepare yourselves. Now review please, and tell me what ya think.**


	6. Heartbreak

**A/N I know you guys are extremely pissed because I haven't updated in so long, but what with school starting and a shitload of personal issues, I just haven't had time to update XD But I'm back so hopefully my updating won't be so infrequent. So please forgive me *puppy dog eyes* There will be a huge time jump but I need things to move along a bit, just know that they all bonded and shit and look out for each other. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews, I enjoy every single one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does!**

_Previously_

_Jasper turned towards his best friend and sister, knowing this would be hard on them. "Let's get this over with."_

_Venom tears filled Bella's eyes but she knew that there was nothing that they could do about it. If Maria found out that they had disobeyed her, there was no telling what she would do. She comforted herself on the hope that perhaps this would give the newborns peace and that they would be in a better place._

_She had to continue to repeat this mantra in her head as she tore through every newborn, alongside Jasper and Peter, trying to ignore their screams._

Chapter Five: Heartbreak

_Ten years later_

Bella sighed, remembering the days when it pained her to kill newborns once they outgrew their use. Now, she had been forced to do it so many times, that she was numbed of feeling anything about their demise. It had become a chore to her, one she didn't really want to do, but knew that she had to.

Because of this, she never tried to befriend a newborn, knowing that unless they had an extremely useful gift, they would be destroyed in a year or two. Unfortunately, some of the male newborns were too thickheaded to realize this.

…All right, she would admit that she was only talking about one. The only newborn that seemed to not be intimidated by her brother or Peter. Damien.

Admittedly, he was markedly more handsome than most of the vampires she'd seen. He had short dark hair and a well-defined musculature. This was balanced by a sort of carefree nature that only disappeared when he was in battle. He was one of their better fighters, but still no match for her. He was reaching his two-year mark, but he most likely wouldn't be destroyed for one reason and one reason only. His gift.

With just one look into his eyes, he could make you do anything he wanted. This didn't surprise her, she was sure that this was just part of who he was. Even though her mental shield blocked him, she sometimes felt as if it worked on her too.

This, of course, annoyed her to no end as it made her feel weaker in that he held some sort of influence over her. And she made damned sure that he had no idea of this fact.

But, back to the problem at hand. Damien. He was constantly following her around and trying to start conversation. It seemed that she had picked his interest when he discovered that his gift didn't work on her as he tried to get out of training.

It seemed that he was at least attempting to be sneaky about it, walking several paces behind her and wandering around aimlessly.

Bella spotted Peter up ahead and made her way over to him. Her heart ached whenever she saw him, knowing that he would never want to be with her as more than a friend. Over the past years, he had clearly avoided her as much as possible, which only made the pain in her heart worsen. Ever since that kiss, things just hadn't been the same with them. Even if she just tried to start a conversation with him, he would only give her short responses before making some excuse to take off.

The funny thing was that around other vampires, he was very protective of her, especially when those vampires were males. After battles, he would check her over for injuries before stalking off in a fury.

As she approached him now, he looked ready to escape, but his gaze hardened as he saw that Damien was trailing behind her.

_Hmmm…Peter doesn't like Damien? _She filed this information away for later.

Walking up to Peter, she struggled to conceal the pain in her voice. "Hello, Peter. How are you doing?" She knew that he had gone on a mission with Jasper to follow up on rumors that someone was preparing to attack them.

He broke his glare with Damien to meet her eyes. "It was fine. Turned out to be just a rumor. If you'll excuse me, Jasper asked me to do something." He took off without a backwards glance.

Bella's shoulders fell and she took deep breaths as she fought to control her gift. No one else was supposed to know about it except for Peter and Jasper.

Her concentration was so focused, that she nearly jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was Damien.

"He doesn't know what he is missing. Even I can see how remarkable a creature you are."

Bella took in a deep shuddering breath. "I understand. After what happened to me, I shouldn't expect him to want anything to do with me."

Damien growled under his breath. "I don't know what exactly was done to you, but I can guess. And based on that, I'll say that whatever happened to you was no fault of your own. I'd say it's made you a stronger person for it. And if he can't see that, he's denser than I thought."

Bella laughed, realizing that maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. "I'm afraid he'll probably never notice me as any more than his best friend's sister."

Damien chuckled. "I highly doubt that's true, based on the nasty looks he was shooting me."

Bella shook her head. "He thinks of me as a little sister. He's probably just being protective."

Damien didn't look convinced. "May I suggest to you a wager?"

Bella glanced at him warily. "I'm listening."

Damien winked at her. "Pretend that we are...together, and see how long it takes for him to show his interest."

Bella almost said no immediately. But the longer she thought about it, the more she wished Peter would see her as she saw him. "All right. It's a deal."

Damien held out his hand for her to shake it and she did, though somewhat grudgingly.

As they walked back to camp, he put his arm around her shoulders and she fought the instinct to rip it off. It felt wrong but if this is what she had to do to get Peter, she would.

Peter stormed into camp and burst into Jasper's tent, barely controlling his temper. Jasper looked up from his battle plans, but decided to let him vent for a bit. He sighed; it wasn't too hard to figure out why he was angry. Damien.

"I hate that kid. Always trailing around Bella like a goddamned puppy. Isn't that strange to you?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" He usually tried to stay out of the complicated relationship between Peter and his sister, but sometimes it just frustrated him that it was so obvious that the two were head over heels in love with each other, and yet neither of them realized it.

Peter stopped his pacing and looked at him in shock. "N-no. I'm just worried about her. Shouldn't you be worried? She is your sister after all."

Jasper shrugged. "She can take care of herself. And so what if she decides to get involved with the kid."

Peter almost spluttered. "Are you fucking kidding me? He isn't..and…he's not good enough for her!"

Jasper nodded. "And you are?"

"Yes. I mean no." Peter sat down on the ground heavily. "I like her, I definitely do. But, she sees me as a friend, maybe even a brother. And I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. Plus, there's no telling what Maria will do if she finds out."

Jasper almost wanted to smack Peter upside the head and then force him and Bella inside a room until they dealt with their shit. "So you decide to stay away from her and make you both miserable."

Peter grimaced. "It's better this way."

Jasper became serious. "For you or for her?"

Peter sighed. "I don't know."

Peter and Jasper walked outside the tent, knowing that Maria would be back soon. Bella and Damien arrive seconds later and Jasper mutters a "Fuck!" and prepares himself for the outburst.

Peter follows his gaze and sees that Damien has his arm around Bella and she appears to be perfectly content with that. He sees red. "Bella, what the hell are you doing with him! I thought you didn't like him."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you do listen to me when I'm talking to you and you just stand there. Interesting. And besides, I don't see that it's any of your business."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "The hell it is! You're my-"

Bella interrupted him. "Your what? Friend? That hardly means you have a say in my life."

Peter clenched his fists and spat out words he would come to regret. "Fine. Fuck him. I don't care. But don't expect me to pick up the pieces again when he hurts you."

Bella felt a prickling sensation in her eyes and knew that this was the closest she'd ever get to being in tears. "You asshole! How dare you compare what happened to me to..this!" They felt just a hint of her pain before she took off into the desert.

Peter realized what he had just said and was about to take off after her to apologize when a fist smashed into his face, causing cracks to appear on his face. Looking up, he saw Jasper staring down at him furiously. "I try to remain somewhat neutral in this situation because I care about you both, but you went too far and you know it. Fix this. Because if Bella goes back to how she was before, I _will_ kill you Peter."

Peter nodded and stood up, wincing slightly as his face healed, before taking off after Bella.

Damien watched the scene in amusement, biding his time.

Peter knew where he'd find Bella. The place where everything had changed. The clearing. As he approached, he collapsed, feeling the radiating pain that made him just want to walk into a fire and end his life. _This is what she was feeling? _Peter realized that perhaps this aspect of Bella's gift was stronger than they'd thought.

"Bella! Reign that shit in!"

Bella startled and quickly pulled her emotions back into herself. "What do you want Peter?"

Peter winced at the venom in her voice. "Look Bella, I'm sorry I said those things. I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

Bella took a deep breath. "Why were you angry?"

Peter frowned. "Because I care about you and you shouldn't be with that kid. He's nothing but trouble."

Bella huffed. "Why do you care, Peter?"

Peter sighed. "Isabella. Don't. We've been through this."

Bella glared at him. "Why not? Do you or do you not have feelings for me?"

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Isabella, it would never work out. Maria would use our relationship against us, and I just can't risk anything happening to you."

Bella ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "We could get around it! Maria isn't even at camp that much!"

Peter was shaking his head before she even finished. "She has spies everywhere, Bella. You know that. If there was any indication that we were more, she'd put a stop to it and fast."

Bella knew he was right and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Where does that leave us?"

Peter slid closer to her and bumped shoulders. "I'd say the best of friends."

Bella smiled, but her heart wasn't in it.

They sat in silence for a while and she thought about their situation. If they wouldn't be able to pursue their relationship until they were out of Maria's clutches, she wanted something good to come out of it.

Fueled with this determination, she turned to Peter. "Make love to me."

Peter stiffened. "Isabella…"

Bella wouldn't be turned down this time. "Just this once, Peter. I don't want to be haunted by the memory of what he did to me, forever. I need something to replace that with and you're the only one I trust enough to do it. Please Peter. After I will be nothing more than a friend to you."

Peter's resolve wavered for just a second, but that was all she needed. Bella moved in closer and her lips met his. Sparks flew the moment their lips touched and Peter groaned, pulling her even closer to him.

They tumbled to the ground, lips meeting lips in a dance that seemed all too familiar to them. Peter's tongue swept her lips, and she granted him entrance. She moaned and grabbed his hair as he flipped them over, trailing kisses down her throat, he ripped her bodice open and she arched her back when his lips brushed against her sensitive nipples.

When his tongue made contact, she cried out, which only seemed to spur him on. His hand began to trail to her pants before they too were ripped off.

Bella felt a breeze and judging by the tearing sound, she knew that Peter had managed to take off the rest of her clothes.

Peter paused his ministrations and looked down at her. With her glistening skin and wild hair spread out in a halo around her, she looked like a goddess. He growled as he smelled her arousal and bent down once more to kiss her. His hand trailed down her side until he was stroking her inner thigh.

Bella moaned. "Please Peter."

Peter smirked and removed his shirt and pants. He smirked even more when he heard Bella's sharp intake of breath and darkening eyes as she looked him over. He was about to ask her if she liked what she saw when she pounced.

Bella grinned down at him. "It's not good to keep a lady waitin'."

Peter rolled her over again and ducked his head. "My apologies, ma'am."

Bella giggled but was silenced with his lips. He kissed her for a few more minutes but stopped when she started laughing again.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "This isn't exactly the time to be laughin'."

Bella bit her lip to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Peter. But can we get a move on? You're kinda pokin' me and I must say I'd prefer it if you were _in_ me."

Peter sighed. "No patience at all, I see."

She was about to object when he suddenly entered her and she forgot what she had been meaning to say.

Peter struggled to stay still while she adjusted to his size, but she was so warm and tight that he felt that if she didn't give him the okay soon, he would die from sexual frustration.

Bella lifted her hips and pushed him even more inside of her and Peter groaned even more as her internal muscles squeezed him.

Peter set a slow pace, sliding in and out of her heat, before it became too much and he began to pound into her. Bella's moans got louder and louder, until it turned into screams. "Yes! Peter! Oh God! Faster!"

He complied, almost slamming into her, a part of him shouting MINE MINE MINE! Bella was shouting his name, clutching him to her, her nails digging into his back. He was close, so close, but he wanted to make sure she came as well.

Without reducing his speed, his fingers moved in between them and he began pinching her clit sharply. She screamed his name louder than ever before. "PETER!" Her muscles clamped down on him hard and he too yelled out a, "Bella!" and emptied himself into her.

They stayed connected for a little while until he gently slid out of her and collapsed into the ground beside her, taking much needed breaths.

Bella seemed dazed for a bit, but turned to him. "That was amazing."

He could only nod in response and they laid there in silence, just watching the sun set.

As the sky began to darken, Peter sat up, a cold mask settling over his face. He pulled on his pants and tossed her his shirt. "We need to get back to camp."

A hurt look flashed across her face before she covered it up and steeled herself. Without a word, she slipped on the shirt and trudged back to camp, Peter waiting a few minutes before following.

Bella stormed back into camp, ignoring the surprised looks that Jasper gave her, as she went into her tent.

Peter arrived not too long after and shook his head at Jasper's questioning glance as he went into his own tent.

The next morning, Maria arrived and ordered everyone to meet her at the center of camp. Bella walked beside Jasper and Peter as they pushed themselves to the front of the crowd.

Maria smiled coldly at them. "Ah, Major and my Captains. I have a surprise for you."

Bella grimaced, not sure she wanted whatever it was.

Maria ignored their wary glances and stepped aside to reveal a rather short and petite vampire. She had short and curly blond hair and seemed innocent enough until you looked into her eyes. There was a calculating look in them and her shifty eyes moved around before locking eyes with Peter. She smiled warmly at him and Bella had to fight back a growl.

Peter himself seemed entranced, his eyes not leaving hers, which made Bella even angrier.

Maria seemed nonplussed and continued on. "Now, I want you to take good care of Charlotte, she is very special to me. She will help you to keep control of the newborns, but she still needs more training. See to it she gets it. I'll be back in two weeks to see your progress." And with that done, she left camp to do whatever it is she does when she's not there.

Charlotte pranced over to Peter and touched his arm, her wide innocent eyes looking up at him adoringly. "Will I be staying with you?"

Bella hissed. "You will have your own tent just like the rest of us."

Charlotte scowled at her but turned back to Peter. "Will my tent be next to yours?"

Peter shook his head. "It will be a couple of tents down, but if you need any help…you can ask me?"

Charlotte smiled. "Wonderful."

Jasper had to restrain Bella from ripping her eyes out as Peter took Charlotte to get settled in.

Later that night, Bella sat in her tent, reading a book she'd stolen while they were in town under the lamplight. Hearing moans coming from outside, she laughed, glad that at least her brother seemed to be happy. She shuddered as soon as she thought it, that was just disgusting.

Deciding to go ask Peter if he wanted to hunt, she left her tent to go to his. The sight she saw stopped her in her tracks. The moans were coming from Peter's tent, and there was no mistaking those curls and his figure.

Her heart tore open and her pain radiated throughout the entire camp. Newborns stumbled out of their tents, snarling in pain, while Jasper was forced to the ground by it. The mixing of their two abilities was too much for him. Peter and Charlotte could barely move. Finally, the pain slowly ebbed away and they were able to get their bearings.

Peter froze from inside the tent, knowing what happened immediately. He was about to leave, when Charlotte pulled him down on top of her. "Stay with me."

Peter shook his head. "She needs me. I have to apologize."

Charlotte grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. "No you don't. You want to stay here with me."

Peter's eyes clouded over. "I..want..to..stay here with you."

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "That's right."

**A/N Yup, a cliffhanger. Where has Bella gone? And what's up with Charlotte? What will Jasper do? Review review review and you'll find out XD**


	7. Retribution

**A/N And yes, I updated, finally. So sorry but I lost all my work on this chapter during the blackout and have been struggling to get back my mojo. And as promised, I planned on updating today even if it was to post at 11:59 tonight lol. I'm most likely going to be updating my stories either once a week or every two weeks, depending on my schedule. So please bear with me. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Later that night, Bella sat in her tent, reading a book she'd stolen while they were in town under the lamplight. Hearing moans coming from outside, she laughed, glad that at least her brother seemed to be happy. She shuddered as soon as she thought it, that was just disgusting._

_Deciding to go ask Peter if he wanted to hunt, she left her tent to go to his. The sight she saw stopped her in her tracks. The moans were coming from Peter's tent, and there was no mistaking those curls and his figure._

_Her heart tore open and her pain radiated throughout the entire camp. Newborns stumbled out of their tents, snarling in pain, while Jasper was forced to the ground by it. The mixing of their two abilities was too much for him. Peter and Charlotte could barely move. Finally, the pain slowly ebbed away and they were able to get their bearings._

_Peter froze from inside the tent, knowing what happened immediately. He was about to leave, when Charlotte pulled him down on top of her. "Stay with me."_

_Peter shook his head. "She needs me. I have to apologize."_

_Charlotte grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. "No you don't. You want to stay here with me."_

_Peter's eyes clouded over. "I..want..to..stay here with you."_

_Charlotte smiled and nodded. "That's right."_

Chapter Six: Retribution

As she ran, Bella felt such a rage coursing through her that she just wanted to destroy something, anything, so that it could suffer the same amount of pain she was going through. She felt as if the threads that held her together had been ripped apart and she knew there was no way it could be knitted back.

She did feel a slight vindictive satisfaction that Peter had felt some iota of her pain as he had been fucking that _whore_. She hadn't meant to, of course, but she found that when she was in a heightened emotional state, her gift was even harder to control. There was also a small part of her that hadn't wanted to reel in her pain. That small part of her hoped that maybe if she released all the hurt and anguish she held inside, it would all go away and she would be able to fully _breathe _again.

But the more she ran, the more she felt those same feelings chasing behind her. The further she got from camp, the less her gift affected those behind her.

Feeling especially drained, she decided to head into town and let out her frustrations on a criminal. Luckily, their camp was set up not too far from a town that was known for their less than pleasant residents.

Slowing down her pace, she calmly walked into an alley where it was clear that the men were doing some extremely shady business. Their hushed voices and constant looks down the alley were evidence enough.

With a predatory look in her eye, she walked into their line of vision, smirking at their intakes of breath. She knew that she was extremely attractive even for a vampire…too bad _Peter _never seemed to see that.

"My, my, my, boys. Why do I get the feelin' that y'all are up to somethin' here?" She could clearly see the lust in their eyes as they took in her figure.

One of the men spoke up. "Well pretty lady, why don't you come closer and I can _really_ show you what's _up_?"

Bella quickly tried to conceal her look of utter disgust by covering it with a forced smile, slowly walking closer. "I think that offer is almost too much to pass up."

The closer she got to them, the more she could smell their fear increasing as they took in not only her red eyes, but her pale skin which would hint to anybody that she was more than human.

As some tried to run away, she quickly struck. With a quick swipe of her legs, two of them hit the ground hard, their skulls cracking against the hard earth. Her eyes darkened in hunger as she could see the blood pooling beneath them.

The other three seemed to be frozen in shock as they observed her quick reflexes. She winked at them. "See, don't you hate it when they try to run? Makes it so much harder, doesn't it?"

Bella stalked towards them, where they still were crouched. Their muscles were twitching, an innate response for them to run from the obvious danger, but they still seemed transfixed by her very presence.

"Since y'all have been so patient, I suppose I'll make your deaths easier. Not that you deserve it." And with that, she quickly snapped their necks and drained them.

Still feeling thirsty, she eyed the last two who were just starting to stir, moaning quietly. She bent down and whispered in their ear. "You won't feel a thing." She lifted up one and bit down firmly to drink from them.

Bella had barely drunk more than a few mouthfuls, when she sensed the presence of another vampire. A male vampire.

She immediately dropped her kill and snarled into the distance, protecting her kill.

A few seconds passed, before they stepped into her view. It was Damien.

Reigning in her beast, she glared at him. "Has no one ever told you not to disturb a vampire while they're feeding?"

He shrugged. "I was quite enjoying your show, but I must admit that I am rather hungry, so hoped you might share."

Truth be told, Bella had been sated after the three men. But she had already killed the other two, and didn't want their blood going to waste. She gestured towards the fifth body and continued drinking from the fourth.

Damien quickly latched his teeth onto the man, drinking slowly and appreciatively. His eyes met hers and both of their eyes darkened with something more than just blood lust.

It was common knowledge that feeding with another vampire was a very sensual experience and brought about very strong, lustful feelings.

Normally, Bella had perfect control. Jasper was her brother and Peter never reciprocated her feelings. But Damien was still a newborn.

So when he dropped the body and pounced on her, Bella was taken by complete surprise. They rolled around a few times by the force, but Bella still ended up under him.

Damien's eyes were now completely black and deep growls were rumbling in his chest. Before Bella could react, his lips were suddenly devouring hers, and soon, something snapped in her and she was responding in kind.

After a few minutes, she came to her senses. She quickly threw him off her and he slammed into the building in front of them, bricks crumbling to the ground. Snarling, he lunged for her, taking her off guard and slamming her against the opposite wall.

His hands moved to either side of her head and he leaned forward. "Come on, Bella. You know you want me. I've heard how your heartbeats quicken when I'm around you. I make you nervous, so you push me away." He put his lips to her ear. "Because you know that if we were ever face to face, you wouldn't be able to resist me. And I could make you feel so _good_."

Maybe it was due to the fact that she was starved for affection. Or maybe it was all due to the after-haze of blood lust. But with a gasp, Bella pulled him ever closer to her and soon, clothes were gone and no barriers were between them.

Damien roughly entered her, and Bella cried out, losing hold of the tight reign she kept on her gift. He was definitely not as big as Peter, but he was nowhere near what one would call small. And he had given her no warning, which strangely, turned her on even more. It felt as though he had all the control.

Before she could fully adjust to his size, he was thrusting into her, again and again and again. His pace was getting even faster and Bella could hardly contain her screams of pleasure. Damien's grunts were his only response, but she could tell that he was pleased by her reaction as he quickened his thrusts.

Bella tried to catch a hold of something, anything, feeling as though she needed to hold onto something or she'd fly off the peak she was heading towards. But the bricks were crumbling around her, and she was shocked that no one had come running into the alley, drawn by the noises they were making.

Her moans grew even louder as he hit a spot that had her screaming at the top of her lungs. "YES! Damien! More! OH GOD!"

He definitely obliged, pumping into her at an inhumane speed that could only be achieved by a vampire. His grunts were becoming louder as well. "Bella. So. Tight. Warm. _Wet." _

Damien pushed himself into her even further, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto him even as he pulled out to thrust in again. Her back was scraping along the brick wall, but it only felt as though feathers were tickling her.

As Bella's hands clutched at his shoulders desperately, he knew it was only a matter of time before she fell over the edge. He slammed into her even harder, making sure he kept hitting that spot inside her that now had her wailing. "Please! Damien! Ohhh, oh, God..I'm gonna…."

Damien pounded into her, grinding into her each time. "Come..for..me.." His teeth was gritted as he fought off his own release, waiting for her to reach hers.

Finally in a shuddering gasp, she shattered around him, her inner muscles clamping around his cock and with a long and drawn out groan, he emptied into her.

But she kept coming and coming, until finally, she felt as though there was nothing left inside her.

Feeling unusually tired, they both slid down the ground, still connected.

Gradually, Bella came back to earth and glanced in Damien's direction. "Why did I..uh…release for so long?"

Damien smirked at her. "I do believe that you are one of a kind, Bella. Even that felt extremely intense for me."

She smiled back, but some part of her felt that what she had done was wrong. That someone else was supposed to be making her feel this way. But another, larger part of her, felt that this was the perfect way to get back at Peter.

They finally stood up and checked the damage. There was now a Bella-shaped hole in the building that left little question of what had gone down. Bella quickly kicked down more bricks to make it seem less assuming and glancing down at their ruined clothes, realized that they couldn't go back to camp in such a state of undress.

As they looked for clothes, they lucked out when they found that someone had left their clothes out to dry. A man and a woman that were approximately their sizes. Quickly putting the clothes on, they ran back to camp. No matter how angry Bella was at Peter, they still had to start training. And the sun was just beginning to rise, starting a new day in hell.

* * *

As dawn approached, Peter quickly dressed to begin training. He reflected over last night and realized that strangely, Charlotte had left almost as soon as he had felt that crushing pain. Bella.

With a gasp, he raced out of his tent and went to hers, which happened to be right next to his. He cursed as he realized that there was no doubt that she had heard everything that went on last night.

The more he thought about last night, the more he felt as though it was all a blur. He remembered trying to show Charlotte to her tent, but one look into her eyes had caused him to want to follow her into his own tent. Everything that occurred after that seemed to be the actions of someone else. It was as if he was doing it, but a part of him was trapped in a cage, screaming that what he was doing was wrong.

That is, until he had felt that heartbreaking pain that could only come from Bella. For that brief instant, he had been released from whatever controlled him and her pain had become his. But as soon as that pain receded, another look from Charlotte had drug him back under the hold she had on him.

Shaking his head, he resolved to stay away from her as much as possible. She obviously had some sort of power.

He turned his attention back to the tent flap and began talking to Bella through it. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I forgot that you were so close. Can we talk?"

After no response from her, he sighed. "Are we playing the silent game now?"

There was still no movement from the tent.

Confused, he risked her wrath by lifting the tent flap, only to find that she was not there.

Shrugging it off, he figured that she was talking to Jasper and ran off to his tent. Opening the flap, he noticed that Jasper was the only occupant. "Have you seen Bella?"

Jasper looked up from a book he was reading to shake his head. "Haven't seen her since Charlotte came. I noticed she lost control of her power last night, so maybe she went hunting? Why?"

Peter frowned. "I went to her tent this morning and judging by the scent, she hasn't been there for hours. And you know the rule. No one goes hunting alone. She usually takes either me or you with her."

Jasper sighed. "I think you're overreacting, Peter. But if you insist, let's ask one of the camp guards."

They ran towards the guards that were stationed in the western end of camp. Continuing on in that direction would lead them to the town they normally fed from.

The guards immediately snapped to attention. "What can we do for you sirs?"

Jasper fixed them with a cold stare. "Has Captain Whitlock left the camp anytime between last night and this morning?"

One of the guards stepped forward. "Which Captain Whitlock, sir?"

Peter growled in frustration. "Obviously the Captain Whitlock that is not standing before you!"

The guard, sensing correctly that Peter was not in a good mood, answered swiftly. "She ran past here last night, sir. Same time we were knocked down by pain, sir."

Jasper now seemed to express the same concern as Peter. "Was she alone?"

The guard seemed uncertain, but answered nonetheless. "Yes, sir!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Why are you not sure?"

The guard was even more uneasy. "When we were..incapacitated..I thought I saw a dark form follow her, sir!"

Jasper exchanged a quick glance with Peter and they both stepped until they were right in front of he guard. "If you tell Maria about this, you will answer to both of us. And trust me, she'd never find out that we had anything to do with it."

A scared look flashed across the guard's face, before he fixed his expression to a more neutral one, straightening slightly. "Yes, sir!"

Jasper and Peter ran back to Peter's tent and Jasper wrinkled his nose as the smell of sex entered it. "Tell me you did not have sex with Charlotte while Bella is in the tent _right next to yours!_"

Peter grimaced, but nodded his head all the same.

Jasper's expression turned murderous and he grabbed Peter by the throat. "You stupid fuck! I stand by my promise, if Bella goes back to that dark place, I-will-end-you." Each word was practically ripped from his throat.

Peter waited for Jasper to let go, and his hands massaged his throat. "I have explained to Bella that nothing can happen between us while we are working for Maria, for her own safety. She said she understands."

Jasper snorted. "If you believe that, you're dumber than I thought."

The soft patter of feet came to their attention and it sounded as if whoever it was didn't want to be caught.

Curious, Jasper and Peter stepped outside the tent and were met with a sight they never expected.

Bella was holding hands with Damien. And if that weren't shocking enough, her hair was tussled as if they'd just had sex and both of their clothes were not the same as before. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened, as no one at camp really changed their clothes until they were completely destroyed.

Peter narrowed his eyes but somehow kept his composure. Jasper knew that this was only a mask because he could feel the fury that boiled underneath.

Jasper turned his attention back to Bella. "Where have you been all this time?"

Bella glared at him, sensing the underlying accusing tone. "Not that it's any of your business, but rather than listening to Peter_ fucking_ that _whore_ next door, I decided to go into town and hunt."

Peter fists clenched, but still said nothing.

Jasper, on the other hand, had no qualms, judging by the hardening of his jaw. "Technically, you _are_ my business, as you're my younger sister. And you know you're not supposed to go into town alone. Maria has many enemies and you would be the perfect target."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself. And besides, Damien hunted with me so, _technically _I wasn't alone." She grasped hands with Damien and turned to leave. "Are we done here? Because I'm pretty sure we should start training soon."

Seeing Bella hold hands with Damien was apparently too much for Peter. "Oh, so since I fucked Charlotte, you decided to get me back by fucking _him_? You hate him almost as much as I do!"

Bella huffed. "Oh please, don't think so highly of yourself. I just suddenly realized that unlike my brother or so called _best friend_," She spat out the last two words, "Damien has always been there for me." Her eyes flashed and she smirked at Peter. "So I decided to give him some gratitude. And he, unlike _some_ people, definitely showed his appreciation _well_." And with that, she walked away, knowing that taking that jab at Peter's skills would not only wound his pride, but help him realize that he had just lost a good thing.

As soon as Bella was out of sight, Jasper had to restrain Peter from lunging at Damien.

Jasper only let him go when he stopped struggling. "Peter, calm down! I kept telling you and telling you that if you kept rejecting her, she would get tired of it and move on. And you said you were fine with that. So accept it, you lost her."

Peter chuckled darkly. "Oh Jasper, if you think that this decision has ended in loss only for me, think again. You haven't exactly been there for her either, and as I recall, she's done with you as well."

Jasper remained stubborn. "I'm her brother. She doesn't really mean it. She's just angry right now, she'll calm down."

But he knew, deep down, that maybe, just maybe, Peter was right.

* * *

Jasper, Peter, and Bella stood in front of the newborns that needed to be trained. They were all men except for Charlotte and they needed to be ready for battle in two weeks.

Jasper paced in front of them. "Maria will be back in two weeks to assess whether or not you've been trained to her satisfaction. If not, those found lacking will be burned immediately. So, I would suggest that each of you try to stay focused and train hard. If the fear of death isn't enough, if you do help us win the battle, you will have even more blood than you have now."

He stopped for a moment. "If any of you have gifts, step forward now, you may need further training to see if your gift would be beneficial to us."

Only two of the ten newborns stepped forward, including Charlotte.

Jasper overlooked Charlotte for a moment, turning to the man. "What is your name and gift?"

The newborn looked him right in the eye. "My name is Randall, sir. And I can blow things up."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Demonstrate."

Randall gave him a small smile, looked at a rock that was only a few feet away from them, and before they knew it, the rock exploded, pieces flying everywhere.

Jasper nodded. "Very good. Please step back."

Randall did so, and the other newborns took several steps away from him on either side.

He glanced in Charlotte's direction. "And you?"

She smirked and winked in Peter's direction. "My gift is allure."

Jasper's expression remained stony. "And that entails?"

Charlotte smiled wider. "I can make any man do whatever I want."

Bella narrowed her eyes, immediately placing a shield around her brother and Peter. She slightly forgave Peter, but it didn't change anything. He had still been transfixed by her even before they met eyes.

Jasper nodded, though much more warily. "All right. We will be splitting you into two groups. Five of you will go with Bella and the other five to Peter. I will observe."

Bella shook her head. "If I may, Major Whitlock."

Jasper slowly turned towards her, his expression clearly conveying that he was not pleased that she was undermining his authority. "Yes, Captain Whitlock?"

Bella ignored his attitude. "I suggest that I be allowed to train Charlotte alone, as she clearly has influence over the other men."

Jasper didn't let it show, but he was very curious as to why Bella suggested this, when she could easily shield the newborns from her gift. Seeing no harm in it, he acquiesced. "Very well. I will train five of the newborns and Peter will train the rest."

As soon as the newborns had been split up and Jasper and Peter had took them quite a distance away, Bella turned to face Charlotte. "Listen, you bitch. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. My brother's and Peter's judgment's may be clouded, but mine is not. I've heard about your kind. Succubi. Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Whatever do you mean, Captain Whitlock? I'm just another newborn with a rather helpful gift, if I do say so myself."

Bella snorted. "I'm not blind. Maria put you in this camp for a reason, and I think I have it figured out. She doesn't like that me, Peter, and Jasper are so close, but she can't turn us against each other herself. So she searches for someone like you to complete that plan. I suppose she found out that Peter and I have feelings for each other, so she knew just how to use you. First, you would turn Peter against me and make him forget about what we mean to each other to be with you. Then, that would turn me against my brother in that he can't see how manipulative you are and would naturally side with Peter. And then, you would probably sleep with my brother to turn them against each other. Therefore, the trio would be broken beyond repair."

Charlotte started clapping. "Very good explanation. But why would I agree to break a bond between people I don't even know?"

Bella gave her a knowing look. "Because that's the type of person you are. You take pleasure in the pain of others, so this was too much of an opportunity to pass up."

Charlotte sneered at her. "You're going to have a hard time proving that, _Captain_."

Bella shrugged. "I don't have to prove it, just prevent it. You made the mistake of revealing your gift."

Charlotte tutted. "Au contraire, Bella. I haven't told them how strong it is. It doesn't matter how much they try to resist my gift, I will always win."

Bella decided to allow her to continue on in this delusion. "Despite how much I want to kill you, we must keep up this pretense that we are training so no one gets suspicious. But don't worry, I get the satisfaction of kicking your ass to cheer me up."

And with that, Bella lunged for her, knocking Charlotte over before placing her teeth at her neck. "Dead. You should really keep your guard up."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed and she got in a more defensive stance.

Bella almost laughed, but faked as if she was going to hit her from the left, but instead shifted to the right at the last second, knocking her feet out from under her and slightly twisting her head to demonstrate another kill. "Don't expect your opponent to go for the obvious move."

And so their training continued, and soon enough, the sun was setting. Even though she was a vampire, Charlotte still felt tired, her seemingly impenetrable skin aching from all the hits she took from Bella. Whoever said that once you were a vampire, you felt no pain, was clearly delusional.

With a smirk, Bella stalked off towards her tent, calling over her shoulder. "See you same time tomorrow, bitch."

Charlotte's answering glare was filled with hate as she marched off back to her own tent, ignoring the questioning glances from Jasper and Peter.

**A/N Okay, please do not gather your torches and threaten to burn me alive because of the whole Damien and Bella thing. As I've said before, this will eventually be Peter and Bella in a few more chapters (maybe five?), so hang in there. But I must admit that after reading that scene, I was fanning myself. And don't hate on Damien, he's not a bad guy. Think of him as that guy friend who was always there on the sidelines wanting to be with you but you were stuck on some other guy (*cough Peter cough*). But yeah, who hates Charlotte? And looky, no cliffy! Review review review peeps XD**


	8. Temptation

**A/N Sorry for the long delay guys, life has been pretty hectic. Thank you for all the reviews, they really fuel me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_And so their training continued, and soon enough, the sun was setting. Even though she was a vampire, Charlotte still felt tired, her seemingly impenetrable skin aching from all the hits she took from Bella. Whoever said that once you were a vampire, you felt no pain, was clearly delusional._

_With a smirk, Bella stalked off towards her tent, calling over her shoulder. "See you same time tomorrow, bitch."_

_Charlotte's answering glare was filled with hate as she marched off back to her own tent, ignoring the questioning glances from Jasper and Peter._

Chapter Seven: Temptation

"Get up."

Bella's stony voice held no mercy as she glanced down at Charlotte with a hint of disgust. She let out a long, drawn out sigh. "It's been a week, and you haven't improved at all. Seems the only thing you're good at is sex, and even that's debatable, since you can just _make _them do what you want."

Charlotte growled at her and leaped to her feet, determined to take Bella down. With a swift move, she quickly punched Bella, causing her to stagger back a few feet.

Bella growled and immediately tackled her, twisting her arm behind her back so that she was completely at her mercy. "Good hit. Now if you learned to channel that anger, you might be worthy to fight in Maria's army."

Charlotte looked up at her in surprise. This was the first time that Bella had ever complimented her during their training.

Seeing her astonished expression, Bella snorted. "I'm not as heartless as you think. I give credit where credit is due. Which is more than I can say for my brother and Peter. They believe that the prime motivation factor to keep the newborns in line is the promise of blood. But they don't seem to understand, that newborns search for acceptance and approval as well." Bella stared into the distance. "I know that you are not a newborn, but I think that like them, every vampire searches for a place where they can belong. And they will do anything to protect that." Her eyes met Charlotte's. "And _that _is why we win against others. We all aim to protect each other. But, the second that our newborns realize that this may not be the right place for them, everything Maria has worked for will be destroyed."

Charlotte had never heard Bella talk so much. And she certainly didn't know why Bella informed her of the very information that could bring everything crashing down around them.

Bella looked up as she saw Peter headed towards them. "We're done here. Leave."

Charlotte felt a flicker of crippling pain for a moment, but then it was gone as soon as it had begun.

Bella's eyes met Peter's as he neared them. He looked at her pleadingly. "Bella…"

She straightened. "Captain Whitlock. If you'll excuse me, I have plans elsewhere."

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Goin' off to fuck Damien, I see."

Bella ignored him, leaving him behind to seethe.

Peter turned to Charlotte. "She can go off and do whatever she wants. I don't give a fuck. Calling me Captain Whitlock like I mean nothing to her, after everything we've been thr-"

Charlotte grabbed his arm, taking him by surprise mid-rant. He couldn't stop his eyes from meeting hers. "Enough talk about that bitch. How 'bout we have some fun of our own."

Peter's eyes glazed over yet again and she smirked as she had him eating out of the palm of her hand once more.

* * *

Bella was heading off to her tent to meet Damien when Jasper intercepted her. "Can we talk, Bella?"

She nodded stiffly. "Of course, Major Whitlock."

Jasper grimaced, but decided not to say anything. At least she was agreeing to speak with him.

He led her away from any prying eyes and then turned her to face him. "Why are you acting like this, Bella?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Major?"

Jasper sighed in frustration. "Stop calling me that! I'm your brother and I want to know why you're with Damien when you know Peter is your mate?"

Her eyes widened in shock, never thinking for an instant that Jasper knew.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Peter may be blind, but I'm an empath, remember? Why haven't you told him, I'm sure he feels the same."

Bella's eyes flashed. "I haven't told him _Jasper_, because I feel as though my _mate _should know if he was indeed my mate. And I don't want you to mention it to him. He clearly doesn't know and I plan to keep it that way."

Jasper's confusion was unmistakable. "Why would you keep this from him?"

Bella turned away from him, venom tears filling her eyes. "If he cannot see it for himself, he will never believe it. Peter thinks that his gift will reveal to him anything that directly affects us, but he doesn't see that it is a double-edged sword. Every gift has its drawbacks, and his gift is very selective in what it shows him. He believes that his gift would alert him of something as monumental as a mate. And there's no use trying to convince him. I know that he is my mate, but until he realizes it, I will do everything in my power to make sure he's happy. And if that includes accepting his relationship with Charlotte, so be it.

He scoffed. "Bella, you know as well as I do that she's forcin' him to be with her."

Bella shook her head. "You sure about that? He's been spending a lot of time alone with her lately."

Jasper snorted. "He's trying to make you jealous, just like you're doing with him. Why are you with Damien anyway?"

Bella looked at him earnestly. "Can you blame me for wanting to be somewhat happy while my mate is with someone else, not even realizing that he is, in fact, my mate? I admit that originally I decided to be with him because Peter hates Damien, and a small part of me hopes that he'll finally realize that his jealousy is due to us being mates. Obviously that didn't work so I figured I'd just go with it."

Jasper grimaced. "You're both heading down a path that I'm sure neither of you are happy with, but if you won't see reason, then there's nothin' I can do to stop it. Just know that despite what you think, I am here for ya sis."

She gave him a weak smile. "If we really are mates, we'll eventually find our way to each other, you worry too much, Jazz."

Jasper smiled back at her, it had been a long time since she'd called him by the childhood nickname. He sent her his love and support and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Bells."

She smiled more warmly at him and backed out of the hug. "I'll always love you, too Jazz, no matter what." She sent him her love in return and then headed back to her tent.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all, considering.

* * *

She wasn't surprised that Damien was waiting for her when she returned from her talk with Jasper. It seemed that he always showed up when she was at her lowest, her weakest. And she definitely was at her weakest.

She wouldn't admit it, but some of the things her brother said to her were getting to her. Was she really doing the right thing by not telling Peter the truth? Was this really the best thing?

She shook these thoughts out of her head and greeted Damien with a small smile. "Come to take me on another hunting trip?"

His eyes met hers and when she neared him, he pulled her close to him. She didn't know if it was the stress of the day, or if she just really needed male comfort right now, but as soon as his arms closed around her, she couldn't help the broken sobs that came over her. Thank God none of the newborns were around at the moment; she didn't need them to see one of their Captains appearing so weak.

Damien didn't say anything, just held her closer, softly stroking her skin as she poured all of her emotions out.

After a few minutes, Bella finally calmed down enough to look up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Damien shrugged. "It's not good to keep all of those emotions bottled up; everyone needs to let them out some way or another."

They sat in silence, Damien still holding her, when they both suddenly stiffened at approaching footsteps.

Seconds later, Peter and Charlotte came into view. Bella could clearly see that his unfocused eyes were testament to being under her influence.

However, as soon as Peter saw Damien with Bella, his eyes cleared up and darkened with anger. "What the fuck is he doing here? And why is he holding you?" A concerned look flickered over his face before disappearing. "Did something happen? Why didn't you come to me?"

Bella stood up quickly. "I don't see how that's any of your business. If you'll excuse us, we'll be going."

Without a backwards glance, she and Damien took off.

Char grimaced and tried to pull a frozen Peter into his tent. "Come on, Peter."

Peter jerked his arm out of her grasp. "What are you doing? I told you I wasn't interested in you, only for appearances sake."

Charlotte pouted and ran her fingers down his arm. "But Peter, clearly Isabella is relieving her…tension. Why shouldn't you? I wouldn't have any problems with helping you in that area."

Peter stiffened. "I do not want anything to do with you at all."

Charlotte grinned. "Are you _sure _about that?"

Peter couldn't keep his eyes from sliding to hers, and he was under her spell once more.

* * *

Bella sat in Damien's tent, a place that she often escaped to whenever Peter angered her. Which was often.

She had been sitting there for what felt like hours, seething. Damien sat a few feet away from her, quietly reading some history novel while he waited for her to come out of her mood.

Suddenly, Bella felt an ache come over her, the same pain she had been feeling ever since Peter and her had been at odds. She thought that it had something to do with a combination of the mating pull and her gift, but she certainly wasn't giving in to it. There was only one thing that usually helped in that area, if only for a little while.

She looked over at Damien, who still seemed completely immersed in his book, but she knew it was all in act. Every few seconds, she could see him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Determined, she quietly moved in his direction until she was sitting right next to him, her mouth inches from his ear. "Why waste your time, when you could be enjoying something _far _more entertaining?"

He chuckled mirthlessly, already knowing what she was doing. "You know, any other man would be insulted to be used like this. As nothing more than a distraction to keep them from running into another man's arms."

Bella frowned, when he put it like that, she sounded like a horrible person.

Damien continued. "I, of course, am not those men, so I have no qualms with being your…what do you call it? Lover?"

Bella huffed. "Well, obviously you really aren't doing your job, _lover_."

Before she knew it, all of their clothes were off and Damien had entered her roughly, causing her to gasp.

Damien smirked at her, at the same time allowing her to adjust. "What was that you were saying?"

Bella lifted her hips off the ground and grinded into him. "I believe I said that you were not doing your job…efficiently."

Damien growled and began thrusting into her furiously, causing any other words to be replaced with moans. Bella held onto his shoulders as he thrust even deeply into her, crying out. "Ohh, D-Damien."

He smirked and pounded into her, his hand reaching down to accompany each thrust with a pinch of her clit.

Bella was now screaming out curses as she reached her peak, and they both came simultaneously.

They lay on the ground, panting needlessly as they came down from their highs, only to be interrupted by a soldier at the tent flap.

"Captain Whitlock, ma'am. Maria has returned and requests your presence."

She jumped up and quickly put on her clothes, leaving the tent immediately.

* * *

Jasper and Peter stood in front of Maria, each wondering what she was doing at camp. It was at least four days before she had ordered them to be ready for battle.

Bella suddenly raced into Maria's tent and both Jasper and Peter wrinkled their noses at the smell of sex that she carried with her.

Maria grinned. "Now that we are all here, we can discuss our change of plans. We march today."

Jasper frowned. "You said we weren't going into battle for another couple of days!"

Maria tsked. "Plans change all the time, mi soldado, and we must change with them. It seems that Herberto found out that we were planning to attack and has made plans to intercept us. Now all we have is the element of surprise. I want you to be prepared to leave by the time the sun rises. Dismissed."

They each shared a look, but obeyed nonetheless. An hour later, they had the newborns gathered in front of them.

Jasper paced along the line. "Plans have changed and we will be marching today."

There was a confused murmur amongst all of them and he silenced them all with a look. "We do not question Maria's decisions and so we will be leaving shortly. Remember your training and maybe you will survive. We will be splitting into two groups. Half of you will be going with me and Captain Whitlock and the other half with go with Captain Whitlock and Damien. Any questions?"

Bella was clearly annoyed that Jasper had put Charlotte in Peter's group but remained silent.

One of the newborns, however, raised his hand. "Which Captain Whitlock is which, sir?"

Jasper sighed. "The female Captain Whitlock will be in my group. Any more questions? Good. My group will be attacking from the east and Captain Whitlock's group from the west. Let's go."

They took off at a run until they were less than a mile from Herberto's own encampment. Jasper motioned for Peter's group to take their positions.

At his signal, they all descended on the camp and attacked.

Over the years, Bella and Jasper discovered that with their gifts, they worked much better as a team. Her shield would make sure that no one with gifts would attack them and their empathic abilities combined tended to work together in harmony. Jasper could lull their victims into a false sense of security while Bella would force her negative emotions on them, also using her shield to keep Jasper from feeling them. Their combined gifts tended to confuse who they were attacking, causing them to become sloppy, therefore making it easier for them to be destroyed.

This entire process took less than a few seconds, and they easily plowed through Herberto's army.

The only difficulty was that this method wasn't as effective on more experienced fighters, and so they had to rely less on their gifts, and more on their experience. Their gifts still had an effect, only older vampires could snap out of their stupor much more quickly and put up more of a fight. These vampires were usually the only ones that could injure them at all. But, they still never lost a fight.

As they came down upon a group of newborns, it was almost amusing to see their gifts' effects on them. They would freeze for a second and attack anything that was around them, not really focusing on their opponents. It was only too easy to rip them apart.

Once that group was disposed of, they moved on, coming upon a pair that were clearly more mature than the ones they left behind. One was burly and clearly relied on his strength, while the other was lithe and struck with precision as he took apart one of their own newborns.

But Bella was faster, so leaving Jasper to deal with the other vampire, she took him on. She could tell that this vampire already underestimated her based on her size and she would be only too happy to prove him wrong.

One of the first rules she had learned under Jasper's instruction was to never strike first. That first move that a vampire made told you a lot about their fighting style, how they would react to a surprise attack. So Bella stood quietly, egging her opponent on.

It seemed that he had been taught this rule as well, because he stood just as still. Now it was only a matter of whose patience would run out first. And Bella was a pretty patient person, in case you hadn't noticed.

But, this was a _newborn _battle and so she knew that at any time a newborn could intercept them and it made it so much harder to be fighting a mature vampire and a newborn at the same time. Not impossible, just not very desirable.

And so she used her gift to her advantage. Sending a wave of elevating impatience in his direction to break his concentration. It worked and he struck in her direction smoothly, and she probably would have been hit by him if she hadn't been paying the utmost attention to his movements.

And with just that one move, she could analyze his fighting methods and how best to use them against him. He would strike with power and precision, sort of like a newborn but with more control in that he would go for easy hits but do them very effectively.

How would she use this against him? She would attack him almost erratically, he would expect her to be just as calculating and careful as him, and that would be his downfall. Of course every move would be executed with the same amount of precise measurement, but on the outside, she would seem like nothing more than a newborn.

With this in mind, she struck next, clearly going for one of his legs, but as soon as his arm moved to intercept her, she grabbed it and ripped it off with ease.

She smirked at the shocked look in his eyes and used this against him, coming closer to him and attempting to rip off his other arm. But he seemed to recover quickly and when she neared him, his teeth sank into one of her arms and she hissed in pain, shoving him away from her.

But that one hiss was the only acknowledgement she gave her injury, and she struck again, kicking him until he stumbled slightly and tearing his other hand off.

He growled at her, all his precision gone as his pain clouded his mind. Bella loved when this happened, because it meant that he would stray completely from his controlled attacks and more into instinct. And once he turned over to instinct, he was just another newborn. And newborns were only too easy to destroy.

Two seconds later, and his pieces were scattered around the ground. Her eyes searched for Jasper and saw that he had finished his vampire almost simultaneously, but she saw that he was pressing a chunk of his skin back onto his arm.

And then they were off again. Bella's eyes shot over to where she knew Peter's group were attacking and saw that they were faring just as well.

Peter seemed to be limping slightly but it certainly wasn't detracting from his efficiency, as he tore apart newborns as if they were butter. But what he didn't see was that one of their opponent's newborns was coming up behind him. She wondered how they had slipped through their tight formation, but turned to rush to his aid. However, Charlotte came out of nowhere, jumping on the newborns back and quickly dissembling him. Bella saw Peter's look of gratitude and snarled. He shouldn't be looking at _her _that way. But there wasn't time to dwell on such matters and she turned back to the battle.

Looking ahead, she saw that the battle was nearly over, some of the older newborns surrounding Herberto who looked terrified now that his army was destroyed. Their newborns knew not to ever destroy the leader of the opposing army without getting Jasper's okay. They always wanted to check to see if he was hiding anything up his sleeve, metaphorically speaking.

She and Jasper strode over to him, joined by Peter seconds later.

Jasper studied him for a moment, presumably testing his emotions, before turning away. "Destroy him."

They heard the screeching of metal and the nauseating smell of perfume and Herberto was no more.

Peter immediately walked over to Bella, roughly looking her over and growling at the addition of yet another scar as she did the same. They were both leaking venom, but there was no time to take care of it now. As soon as the battle was over, they were expected to report back to camp immediately.

Taking a head count, Bella was surprised to see that except for five, all their newborns were still more or less intact.

With a shouted order from Jasper, they headed back to camp to report back to Maria.

As they reached the camp, Jasper dismissed all of the newborns before they followed him to Maria's tent.

Maria sat looking over a map, but jumped up when she saw them enter.

"I hope you destroyed the leader _this _time, Major."

They were quickly reminded of the time when Jasper had let one of the leaders go with a warning, and he had returned to attack them again not too long after.

Jasper nodded stiffly. "He and his army have been disposed of."

Maria smirked. "Good. You are all dismissed."

Bella turned to leave, ready to take care of some of the nastier wounds that Peter had.

"Except for you, Isabella."

Jasper and Peter looked back in surprise, but kept going, knowing that it wouldn't do to disobey Maria.

As soon as Maria deemed them out of earshot, Maria continued speaking. "Please sit, Captain."

Bella sat down slowly on the chair in front of Maria.

Maria began to pace around Bella. "I have many people who keep an eye on things while I'm gone, Captain. Just to make sure things are running smoothly of course. And I've been getting word that our other Captain Whitlock gets distracted quite often by our dear Charlotte."

Bella stiffened, taking notice of the glee in Maria's voice. She carefully fixed her expression to a neutral one. "Perhaps she has been using her gift on him."

Maria's eyes narrowed. "That may be true, but none of my other soldiers seem as distracted by her as he is. Clearly, he is not strong enough to withstand her gift. And that makes him weak. And you know that I do not keep soldiers in my army who are weak, no matter what position they have in it."

Bella almost wanted to point out that clearly Charlotte was only taking an interest in Peter and not the other way around but she wanted to hear where Maria was going with this. "And how do you plan to..fix this situation?"

Maria grinned malevolently. "That's where you come in, Isabella. I do not like such liabilities in my army. So I am going to task you to destroy Peter and Charlotte."

Bella bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from growling at her.

Maria continued, pretending not to see the distress on her face. "Charlotte will be easy to get rid of, I'm sure. No one will question her demise, seeing as she's such a lowly soldier. Peter, on the other hand, will be much more difficult. He is one of the second highest ranking officers in our army. It will have to look like an accident, of course."

Maria noticed her shock. "Oh, don't worry. I have it all planned out, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it. Our next battle is in a week. All you have to do is make sure Jasper sends him into the thickest part of the battle, I will have commanded the rest of the newborns to retreat from him and he will be destroyed. It will all be a tragic accident. Regrettably, the newborns will all have to be killed, because, we can't have newborns in our army that run away at the first sign of danger can we?"

Bella could not believe these words were spilling out of Maria's mouth. She knew that Maria had to have been planning this for a while to come up with such an elaborate plan. Remembering her talk with Charlotte when she'd first arrived, she realized that this had to have been their plan all along. Charlotte would use her power on Peter to cause him to be distracted from his duties and 'someone' would inform Maria of this. She would then have to punish him in some way. By Isabella being the one to make it happen, Jasper would blame her and their bonds to each other would be broken. Obviously Maria would somehow rescue Charlotte from death, or decide to just get rid of her. But surely Maria would know that she would never do anything to hurt Peter.

Looking at Maria, she saw that she did. If Maria was that stupid, then Isabella wouldn't do anything to convince her otherwise. Bella nodded at her. "I will do as you ask of me, Maria."

Maria smiled brightly. "Wonderful. You're dismissed now."

As Bella left Maria's tent, she realized that the escape she had been planning for years would have to happen sooner than she had anticipated.

**A/N Bet none of you saw that coming. Is Maria really that clueless, or does she have something else up her sleeve? Next chapter, Bella's escape plan comes into fruition, but are the results what she had anticipated? Review please and tell me what ya think.**


	9. Sacrifice

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy lately! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously _

_Bella could not believe these words were spilling out of Maria's mouth. She knew that Maria had to have been planning this for a while to come up with such an elaborate plan. Remembering her talk with Charlotte when she'd first arrived, she realized that this had to have been their plan all along. Charlotte would use her power on Peter to cause him to be distracted from his duties and 'someone' would inform Maria of this. She would then have to punish him in some way. By Isabella being the one to make it happen, Jasper would blame her and their bonds to each other would be broken. Obviously Maria would somehow rescue Charlotte from death, or decide to just get rid of her. But surely Maria would know that she would never do anything to hurt Peter._

_Looking at Maria, she saw that she did. If Maria was that stupid, then Isabella wouldn't do anything to convince her otherwise. Bella nodded at her. "I will do as you ask of me, Maria."_

_Maria smiled brightly. "Wonderful. You're dismissed now."_

_As Bella left Maria's tent, she realized that the escape she had been planning for years would have to happen sooner than she had anticipated._

Chapter Eight: Sacrifice

Bella veered away from where she knew Peter and Jasper were waiting for her. She knew that she could not tell them her plans. Not because she didn't trust them. Not because she didn't want to tell them. But for one simple reason: because she loved them. And when you loved someone, you would do everything in your power to protect or save them. Even if it meant sacrificing yourself.

And that was exactly what she intended to do.

She could admit that Jasper was strong and could most likely handle anything that came his way. But she knew that the longer he stayed here, the more he would lose the man she knew as her brother. All the killing and torture was taking its toll on him and if something wasn't done, he would turn into the very monster he had sworn he would never let Maria make him. And for that reason, Bella knew that he needed to get away from this death and destruction.

And Peter, the man she loved with her entire being, her _mate_. Even if he didn't see it, she did. This connection they had with one another was more than just the protection one felt for a best friend's little sister, it was more than the protection one felt for a friend. This bond was eternal love and could never be broken no matter how much one wished it to be. This bond got her through every day in this hell hole. It represented the hope she had, that one day they could be happy together. But that day would never come here, in Maria's encampment. And she would be damned if Peter had to suffer here any longer when she could do otherwise.

Bella wasn't intending to be a martyr. Though she was sacrificing herself for those she loved, she also had a more logical reason for doing so. Of course she would do anything to escape with them. But she had to be reasonable. She knew that if they all left, Maria would come after them with everything she had because she had no chance of keeping her strong hold on the South if her Major and Captains left. If Bella's escape plan were to succeed, someone would have to stay behind and ensure the others got away. And Bella had decided that that person had to be her.

She was the only one who had nothing to lose. If Jasper stayed behind, all Maria would have to do is threaten to go after her or Peter, and Jasper would be at her beck and call. The same for Peter. Unlike her male counterparts, Bella knew how to call Maria on her bluffs. If put in the same position, she knew that Maria wouldn't truly go after them because the second she did so, she would lose Bella's loyalty. As the saying goes, payback's a bitch. Furthermore, any punishments she doled out would be nothing Bella hadn't been through before.

The only hitch to her plan was how to convince her brother and Peter to go on without her. And with these thoughts on her mind, she turned around with a heavy sigh and silently crept to her tent, preparing to put her goodbyes and wishes on paper.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Bella sealed two letters and tucked it inside a book just as Peter and Jasper entered her tent.

Wasting no time, Jasper launched into his questions. "Are you all right? What did Maria want? Was it about the battle?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "How nice of you two to drop by…uninvited."

Peter growled, his impatience getting the better of him. "Just answer the questions."

She controlled the expressions on her face and answered. "Yes. Nothing. No."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Bella glared at him. "So what if I am. It really isn't any of your business."

Peter growled louder. "The hell it isn't! You tell us what's going on right now!"

She looked at him defiantly. "Make me."

Jasper put a restraining hand on Peter as he looked as though he was about to do just that. He then turned to Bella, sending concerned and trusting waves over to his sister. "Bella, we're just trying to help you. I can't think of Maria having a good reason to speak to you about something in private."

Schooling her face to look nonchalant, she shrugged. "She didn't really say anything, just that I'd better make sure we win this next territory or she would punish you two first." It was stretching the truth a little, but she couldn't think of any other way to get them off her back.

They both seemed satisfied with her answer and so she relaxed a bit, deciding to put her plan into motion. There had been several instances in which Maria would unexpectedly change the times they were to go into battle for some unknown reason and Bella was taking no chances. "Why don't we all go hunting? We haven't been in a while."

Jasper and Peter looked at her in surprise and quickly agreed.

She offered them a rare smile. "Then let's go." She grabbed the book and exited the tent with them.

Peter looked at the book, a confused look on his face. "Why are you bringing that?"

"You know how long it takes you two to hunt, I might get bored." It almost shocked her how easy it was for her to lie.

He gave her a strange look but shrugged it off as they ran to the town they normally hunted in.

Lost in their thoughts, none of them noticed the figure that was following them.

As they reached the little town, Bella fought to not show her sadness, knowing this might be the last time she would see them for a while. She half-heartedly drained her victim and leaned against one of the walls in the alley, silently watching her brother and mate finishing their meals.

Perhaps sensing her feelings, they looked up at her and quickly disposed of the bodies before walking over to her.

Jasper was clearly concerned. "Bells, what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes to steel herself before opening them, seeing the worried looks upon their faces. Clearing her throat unnecessarily, she answered. "We have to leave."

Jasper looked at her questioningly. "Usually we stay a little longer after hunting to talk."

Bella shook her head. "Not leave to go back to camp. Leave as in leave Maria behind and go north where she can't find us."

Jasper and Peter exchanged glances before Peter spoke. "Where is this all coming from, Bella? Escape? Are you insane? Maria would be after us in a second."

Bella sighed, continuing the lie. "She won't come after us. She wouldn't want to risk losing the territories she gained just to go after us. Trust me. But we have to go now, before she suspects anything."

They looked at each other once more before Jasper agreed. "All right."

Bella glanced at Peter questioningly and he nodded. "I ain't gonna turn down a chance to get out of this hellhole."

They were all startled by a voice coming out of the shadows. "Not so fast. I'm coming with."

Bella hissed as she saw Charlotte appear with a smug look on her face. "You didn't think I would let you leave without me, did you? I want to get out from under Maria's control just as much as you do."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "How do we know if we can trust you?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I could have invited some of Maria's men to come along with me and drag you back to camp for punishment."

Another voice entered from behind Charlotte, causing her to swivel around in surprise.

"No invitation needed, Charlotte. You four didn't think I wouldn't notice if my highest ranking officers left, did you?" Maria entered their view along with ten other soldiers.

Bella immediately swept into action, turning to Jasper and Peter. "Run!"

Peter snarled. "We are not leaving you here by yourself."

She groaned. "I think I'm better equipped at handling this situation than either of you two, if you'll remember. Don't worry I'll be right behind you." She gave them a pointed look, silently reminding them of her shield.

Peter still seemed reluctant to leave, but with a nod from Jasper, he was pulled away until they took off running.

Maria tsked and gestured towards half the men. "Armando and Salvador, take a few of your friends and bring them back. I'll handle the situation here."

Several of the men began to run in the direction of Jasper and Peter, but were stopped by what appeared to be an invisible wall. They bounced back from the recoil and looked around in confusion, ramming themselves into the wall with the intentions of breaking it.

Without breaking her concentration, Bella turned towards Charlotte, who appeared to be frozen in fright. "Snap out of it and go!" She tossed the book over to her and a surprised Charlotte deftly caught it. "Give that to Jasper and Peter when you get to them and don't let them come back. Keep running until you think it's safe and then run some more."

Charlotte quickly snapped out of her daze. "What about you? Aren't you coming?"

Bella shook her head. "Go!"

Charlotte looked as if she were going to argue, but took off nonetheless.

Bella took a deep breath and turned back to where Maria and the other men stood. She could hear the slightly muted voices behind the shield, and the look of pure fury on Maria's face. Bella bit her lip as it became harder and harder to maintain her shield. She had never had the chance to practice with it because they didn't want Maria to find out.

Gritting her teeth, she fought to hold it up for a few minutes longer, making sure that they had a good enough lead. _Just 30 more seconds. 10 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. _

As if her shield had been counting down with her, it immediately broke and she collapsed. She could faintly hear the shout of orders before being roughly picked up and run somewhere. She allowed a small smile to break across her face. _They had made it._

* * *

Peter and Jasper ran for what felt like hours, but was really minutes before coming to a stop.

Peter glanced behind him. "Where is she? She said that she'd be right behind us."

Jasper turned to look as well. "Let's just wait for a few minutes, until she catches up."

Ten minutes later, they saw an indistinct female vampire come running towards them. Peter immediately exhaled a sigh of relief, which quickly turned into a frown once he saw who it was.

"Charlotte, where's Bella?" Peter looked at her accusingly.

She looked down before meeting their eyes, sadness evident. "She's not coming."

Jasper snarled and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What do you mean, she's not coming? What happened?"

Peter put a restraining hand on Jasper until he released his hold on her before Peter calmly repeated the question, fury in his eyes.

Charlotte looked as though if she could, she would cry. "She held them off with this invisible wall and told me to run. When I looked behind me, she had collapsed and they took her away."

Jasper fought to control his anger. "We have to go back."

Peter nodded in agreement. "No telling what Maria will do to her."

Charlotte's head snapped up, knowing that she couldn't disobey Bella's wishes. "I have an idea."

Both of them turned their heads towards hers and she held them under her gaze. "Why don't we run as far as we can away from here and never come back?"

They both nodded dumbly and she smiled weakly. "Good, now let's go."

Charlotte didn't know how long her gift would last on them, but she hoped it would be long enough for them to not be able to come back.

* * *

Bella came to her senses but remained quiet so as not to attract attention.

She could hear Maria's angry voice. "Did you find them?"

She heard a negative response and Maria cursed loudly. "THAT _BITCH _LOST ME MY MAJOR!"

Bella was still weak from the strain of using her shield and so could do nothing to stop Maria from what she planned to do.

"Oh Isabella, I see that you are…awake. Now we can have fun!" The sickly sweet smile did nothing to hide the fury behind her eyes. Maria bent closer before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart and hearing you scream."

And for the next couple of hours, Bella bit her tongue, refusing to scream, even as Maria ripped off every toe, finger, appendage, and then lastly, her head.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, Peter collapsed to the ground clutching his heart. Jasper and Charlotte immediately stopped running and rushed over to him.

Jasper shook his shoulder. "What's wrong Peter?"

Peter looked up at him with pained eyes. "I don't know my heart feels as if someone lit it on fire."

Jasper roared, knowing what Peter didn't. "Isabella is being tortured."

Charlotte frowned. "How do you know she isn't…dead?"

Jasper growled at her for even suggesting that his sister was dead. "If she was dead, Peter would be running back to avenge her."

Peter slowly stood to his feet, still rubbing his chest. "How do you know that?"

Jasper flashed him a look. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you don't deserve to know."

Charlotte fumbled with the book Bella had given her. "She, um, asked me to give this to you two."

They both eagerly grabbed the book from her hands and flipped through it until they found the two letters. One addressed to Jasper and the other to Peter. Taking their respective letters, they silently read it to themselves.

_Dear Jazz,_

_My twin and other half. When I first learned of your death, I realized that without you a piece of me was missing. When I found out what really happened, I was furious with you. I was wondering why you didn't leave Maria to find me. Why you didn't protect me. Why you weren't there for me. And as I sit here pondering this, I realize why. You were protecting me._

_You probably didn't want Maria to find out about us. Or you thought that you were too dangerous for a human me to be around. And then I realized that you've always protected me. When we were little, you were always there to make sure nothing happened to me. When Ma and Pa died, you had to become the man of the house and protect me from harm. When you went off to the war you were protecting me and our land. Even now that we're vampires, you protect me from Maria by not showing your affections for me because you don't want her to hurt me to get to you. But who has ever protected you?_

_I know that every day you spend in Maria's camp, a piece of you dies. I know that even though we hunt the scum of society, it still pains you because you feel their emotions. And I know that your greatest wish is to get away from Maria and to not be under her control anymore. Shocked? You didn't think you could hide anything from me, did you? _

_And so dear brother, I will grant your wish so that you can become the man I've always known you would be. I set you free from Maria's clutches and hope that you'll find love and happiness in this life. _

_Now, I don't want you coming back for me. Wouldn't want all my hard work going to waste, do you? Don't you worry about me. Maria can do whatever she wants to me, but she won't break me. You've taught me to remain strong even when you really don't want to. And I promise you that whether it takes days, months, or years, I will get away and come find you, wherever you are. Until then, I have enclosed a lock of my hair for you to remember me by._

_Oh and take care of Peter for me, I'm sure he's gonna have a sudden realization of sorts once he's finished reading his letter and he might need your gift to calm down._

_Love your, _

_Bells _

Jasper shook silently with sobs, finally letting go of his hardened demeanor and allowing his true feelings to show. The fact that his little sister had sacrificed herself to save him from his demons was almost too much for him to handle. Glancing at the curly snippet of her hair, he vowed to do everything he could to become the man Bella would be proud of.

At the same time as Jasper was reading his letter, Peter shakily opened his.

_Dear Peter,_

_I find that it's taking me much longer to write your letter than it was to write Jasper's. I just can't seem to find the words to really express my thoughts. I don't really want to write this as a goodbye, because I don't plan on staying here any longer than I need to so here goes a…postponement of sorts._

_I've known you my entire life and you've always been there for me. You've been there through the good times and the bad. You've been there to make me laugh when I'm sad, to calm me down when I'm angry (most likely when Jasper pissed me off) and to contribute to my overall happiness. I know we are kind of at odds at the moment, but I will always consider you to be my personal kindred spirit and best friend._

_I know you're probably majorly pissed off at the moment, wanting to come in and rescue me like you've always had, but you can't. I didn't spend years planning our escape just for you to ruin it all, Mr. Whitlock. _

_You're also probably wondering why I stayed behind so that you could get away. Well it's for one simple reason: I love you. And just to make it clear, I am deeply _in _love with you. And I know that you don't love me as anything more than your best friend's sister or as a close friend, but I just wanted you to know the extent of my feelings. I also want to assure you that it has nothing to do with any of the bad things that have happened in my past, it's just because of who you are. In fact, I must admit that I've loved you since we were both human, and you allowed me to play with you and my brother even when he complained. You are a kind and beautiful person, inside and out, so what's not to love?_

_Which brings me to say that because I love you so, I had to let you go. Even though a selfish part of me wanted to make you stay with me so we could both suffer together, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't have you stay here any longer than you needed to, because just like Jasper, you needed to save yourself from becoming a monster. _

_So, please my love, don't come back for me. I will leave from here as soon as it's safe for me to do so. Live your life and be free in a way that you haven't been since we were introduced into this life. And one day, one glorious day, I promise that I will find you. And keep this lock of my hair as a token of my love._

_Love your mate,_

_Isabella_

_Love your mate_. Peter shook his head. That couldn't be true, he would have known. His gift would have told him, wouldn't it?

As Peter sat pondering this, his gift told him that she definitely was his mate and how could he be so stupid as to think she wasn't.

He sat there, stunned speechless and thought of all the signs. His extreme protectiveness of her. The pull he felt towards her constantly. And then he thought about what Jasper had told him when he had felt the pain in his chest.

With a roar of fury he tackled Jasper. "YOU BASTARD! Why didn't you tell me!"

Jasper quickly threw him off and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Peter growled. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about! Why didn't you tell me she was my mate?"

Understanding entered Jasper's eyes. "She didn't want me to tell you. She said that she'd hoped you'd figure it out."

Peter fell to his knees and shook with his misery. "I left my mate behind to be tortured. Hell, I didn't even realize she was my mate even when she practically spelled it out for me. What have I done?"

Jasper sent calming waves over him. "Bella forgave you, she understands. Just make sure that you get this ridiculous notion out of your head that your gift will tell you everything, and you should be fine."

Peter nodded and suddenly stiffened. "I have to go back."

Jasper shook his head. "We can't, she doesn't want us to go back."

Peter snarled. "I am not leaving her there while Maria does God knows what to her. I'm not going to leave her there thinking that I don't love her too."

Jasper sent stronger waves of calm his way. "She wanted us to be safe away from her, if we go back, it would ruin everything she tried to do."

Peter's gift pinged again, telling him he couldn't go back. With a heavy heart, he turned to a silent Charlotte. "Where are we, anyway?"

A guilty look crossed her face. "I believe somewhere in Arizona."

Peter looked at her with confusion. "We've only been running for less than an hour."

Charlotte shook her head. "You wanted to stop a while back and so I used my gift on both of you so that you'd keep running."

Both of them cast furious looks at her and Peter had to remind himself of how bad it was to hit a woman. "Why did you do that?"

She looked at them sadly. "Bella told me to do whatever I had to do to get you to keep running."

Pain flashed through both of their eyes before Jasper responded gruffly. "Let's get a move on then."

* * *

Maria had pulled Bella apart and put her back together so many times, that she no longer had the venom to heal herself any longer.

Maria sighed, looking down at the scattered pieces that weren't even trying to knit themselves together. "You're no fun anymore. I guess you're learned your lesson. Now that you've lost me two of my officers and a soldier, I suppose you're all I have left. Before I get you put back together, I want this understood. You will do exactly what I tell you or you will find yourself ripped apart and having to watch yourself get the same treatment you did before you were turned. Are we clear?"

Bella gave her a weak glare.

Maria giggled evilly. "Oh, I forgot that you can't speak if your head isn't attached to your neck." She turned to one of the soldiers who were apparently standing guard. "Antonio, run off and fetch some blood so I can put Humpty Dumpty together again." She laughed at her joke.

Several minutes later, he had returned with two dead bodies. Bella was grateful that they were men; she had vowed to never kill a woman or child, though she would kill a woman if they were guilty of something terrible.

Maria dismissed him with a wave of her hand, leaving them alone, and roughly shoved Bella's torso towards her, ripping the throat out of the man and spilling his blood haphazardly around her neck and torso until they became attached. After that, Bella's mouth latched onto him and drained him of his blood before reaching for the other man.

Maria sighed and kicked him over and waited for Bella to finish him as well. As she fed, her other limbs were attaching themselves back to her body and as she finished, all of her parts were in the right place.

Maria smirked down at her, seeing that she was still weak. "_Now _are we clear?"

Before she knew it, Bella was on her feet and she was forcing her shield to wrap as tightly as it could around Maria, giving her the allusion that she was suffocating when it obviously wasn't possible for a vampire to do so.

Maria was still panicking, however, her eyes widening in fear.

Bella smiled at her evilly. "No, Maria. We are not _clear_. Now I'll tell you what _you _are going to do. You aren't allowed to punish me any longer and I promise I will stay here until our debt is paid. You will not boss me around and don't even let the thought enter your head that you have any control whatsoever over me. In return, I will make sure that the entire South is yours, and once that has been accomplished, I'm leaving and you are never to come after me or my family again. Now are _we_ clear?"

Maria nodded frantically and Bella released her with a smirk. "Oh, and don't call me your Captain anymore, I think I deserve a promotion. The name's Major Whitlock." And with that, she walked out of the tent.

**A/N Oh snap! So yes, Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte have escaped and Bella has put Maria in her place. In case anyone's wondering why Bella didn't take the chance to escape, Maria would have come after them all as soon as Bella released her and Bella knew that. So she made a compromise of sorts, knowing that all Maria wants is to have control of the South. Therefore, she shouldn't need any of them anymore when she had what she wants. Right? Until next time, lovies.**


	10. A Severed Bond

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating in forever and I'll definitely understand if you want to beat me to a bloody pulp for taking so damn long. I've just been really busy with my job and college! But I will hopefully be able to update more now that it's summer. Okay, I won't ramble on too long, so without further ado, the next chapter! Keep in mind that with this time frame, we are currently in the mid 1940s. And you guys are going to hate Jasper in this chapter…a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Maria smirked down at her, seeing that she was still weak. "Now are we clear?"_

_Before she knew it, Bella was on her feet and she was forcing her shield to wrap as tightly as it could around Maria, giving her the allusion that she was suffocating when it obviously wasn't possible for a vampire to do so._

_Maria was still panicking, however, her eyes widening in fear._

_Bella smiled at her evilly. "No, Maria. We are not clear. Now I'll tell you what you are going to do. You aren't allowed to punish me any longer and I promise I will stay here until our debt is paid. You will not boss me around and don't even let the thought enter your head that you have any control whatsoever over me. In return, I will make sure that the entire South is yours, and once that has been accomplished, I'm leaving and you are never to come after me or my family again. Now are we clear?"_

_Maria nodded frantically and Bella released her with a smirk. "Oh, and don't call me your Captain anymore, I think I deserve a promotion. The name's Major Whitlock." And with that, she walked out of the tent._

Chapter Nine: A Severed Bond 

_Fifty years later_

Today was finally the day that Bella could get out of Maria's clutches. It had taken years, but city by city, Maria had gained control of northern Mexico entirely along with the southern portion of all states that lay below the thirty degrees North latitudinal line. In order to hopefully clear the way for Bella to leave when the time came, she had suggested to Maria that she post trusted men at the largest cities in order to maintain control and make sure no territories were lost to competitors. Maria had thankfully agreed and her domain functioned more strongly than she had ever anticipated.

With the newborns that Maria turned, Bella had trained them harshly and with little mercy. The sooner they were trained, the sooner they would be able to fight and thus win Maria more and more territory. Damien had been promoted to Captain by Maria, as if it was a favor to Bella. Bella could really care less, she had feelings for only one person, but she decided to humor her.

It was to Maria's tent that she now ran to, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she saw two newborns having sex where almost everyone could see them. Clearing her throat loudly, she smirked internally as they immediately broke apart, rushing to gather their clothes.

When they looked up, Bella gasped when she saw that they weren't both newborns at all. One of them was a long pale-blond haired female who had shown some promise in training. But it wasn't her that shocked Bella; it was the male that stood next to her. Damien.

She couldn't stop the hiss that escaped her lips and the wave of anger that rushed over them, causing a hush to come over the camp. They knew to be quiet when their Major was so enraged.

Damien, for the first time since he'd met her, felt terrified of her and tried his best to calm her. "Bella…"

She growled loudly, her eyes turned black with her fury. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she threw him twenty feet away from her before stalking towards him again. When the female tried to attack her, Bella's anger washed over her wave after wave until the newborn cowered in fear.

Bella turned her attention back towards Damien, spitting out her words. "You dare to disrespect _me_ by fucking that newborn in the open!" She lifted him up again and bared her teeth against his neck. "You have five seconds to give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off right now."

Damien choked out a whispered answer that caused her eyes to widen until she quickly controlled her expression. "You will wait in my tent with your bitch until I decide your punishment. As for her, she will be burned as soon as Maria and I conclude some business. Dismissed."

Looking around at the audience that had gathered, Bella glared at all of them. "While I am speaking with Maria, none of you are to disturb us, am I clear?"

Few questioned her. With the mood their Major was in they knew that if they moved one toe out of line, they could all be destroyed. It had certainly happened before.

One of the male newborns apparently did not get that message and stepped forward cockily. "But what if.."

With a blur, she had him dismembered and burning within 60 seconds before turning to them again. "Am I clear?"

Smirking at the resounding, "Yes, Major!" she turned on her heel and swiftly entered Maria's tent.

Maria was poring over a map of North America, little red flags turning the southern region completely red, representing her territory. She looked up with an evil grin. "Ahh, Major Whitlock, you are even better than your brother in keeping my army in line. I've always said that women do such a better job than men. They have too much of an ego if you ask me." Her smile widened. "But I am sorry to hear that your companion has not been faithful to you. I would be only too happy to dispose of him and find a much more suitable replacement."

Bella frowned and settled herself into a chair. "He will be dealt with accordingly by myself, thank you. Now cut the bullshit, you know why I'm here. I believe our agreement has now been concluded and I will be leaving tonight."

Something flashed in Maria's eyes before she put on a somber expression. "Oh my dearest Isabella, I am well aware that you have and I have no qualms with releasing you. You have served me well. But before you leave, I do have something to show you."

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't let her go that easily but fully prepared for whatever was about to be thrown at her. "What is it, Maria? I don't have all night."

Maria's gaze turned calculating and she stood up, circling behind her. "I won't keep you long, I just wanted to ask you something." She leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Haven't you found it strange that your brother and Peter have never once tried to come back for you? After all these years?" She straightened up and walked until she was facing her once more.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to get at?"

Maria shrugged. "Nothing, mi _soldada_. But if they truly loved you, surely they would have tried to rescue you before now. Have you ever considered that maybe they no longer care for you, are happier without you…perhaps don't _want_ you in their lives?"

Bella was trying but failing not to let these words sink into her head. Maybe they didn't want her. Jasper was probably tired of trying to protect her and Peter had shown that he wanted nothing to do with her romantically. She was broken, what was there for them to want? Is it possible that they thought this way about her? She shook her head. "No! You're wrong."

Maria smiled. "Am I?" She rummaged under some papers that were scattered across the table and slammed two black and white photographs in front of her. "Do they look as though they are missing you?"

She looked down and saw Jasper with a short-haired woman. He looked happier than she had ever seen him. In the other picture, she saw Peter and Charlotte, locked in what looked like a lover's embrace.

Maria put her hand on her shoulder. "They look more than happy without you Major. Almost as if they are better off without you. They wouldn't accept someone as damaged as you into their lives. You should stay here with me, here we accept you. Here we are all broken in some way. We can rule the south together, you and I. And we would be unstoppable."

Bella shook off her hand and stood up. "I am NOT interested in ruling anything with you and it takes a lot more than a couple pictures to convince me that Jasper and Peter have forgotten about me."

Maria sneered at her. "Very well, Isabella. But don't come running back when you discover that I was right all along."

* * *

Peter sighed as he buried the body he had just drained. It had been fifty years since he had last seen his mate and his gift had yet to give him any inkling as to when or if he would ever see her again. To tell the truth, the only thing his gift had told him was to be waiting in this small town located in New Hampshire. He had no idea why, or for what, but his gift had rarely led him astray before, so he decided to trust it. So he built this cabin in the middle of the woods and waited.

That had been six months ago.

It had been six months since he had any contact with his kind, and that was merely a passing curious nomad. He could admit it, he was lonely. No Jasper. No Charlotte. No Bella.

Jasper had traveled along with him and Charlotte for ten years, but over time, Peter could see that he continued to go through the same emotional turmoil he had gone through when they hunted in Maria's encampment. Without Isabella they were both miserable and Jasper could no longer stomach even killing the murderers and rapists.

Peter could only sympathize for so much and was happy when he sensed a brighter future for his brother and closest friend.

_Flashback_

_They had just finished hunting, and though Jasper was clearly still thirsty, he had only drained one human. The almost haunted look in his eyes expressed that he would not feed on another. Seeing this, Peter motioned to Charlotte to leave them alone for a bit and walked over to his brother._

"_Jasper, it's time for you to leave us, brother."_

_Jasper looked at him sharply. "I'm not leaving you! Until Isabella joins us, you are the only family I have left. Why are you asking me to go?"_

_Peter returned his glare just as fiercely. "It is getting harder and harder for you to feed as we do, I can see it. I have a feeling that you need to leave us, continue to go north, and you will find what you need. When the time comes, Isabella will find both of us, I'm sure of it."_

_Jasper grudgingly nodded. "Your gift better be right about this."_

_Peter's eyes twinkled. "It's never been wrong before."_

_Jasper sighed and gave Peter a rough hug before turning to leave._

_End of Flashback_

Peter hadn't seen Jasper since then, and he couldn't deny that he didn't miss his oldest companion.

As for Charlotte, ten years ago, she had met her mate in a tracker named Demetri who worked for the Volturi. She was quite an addition to the gifts their rulers had already acquired. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered their parting.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Peter, you _must_ come visit sometime!"_

_Peter shook his head. It wasn't very likely that he would want to come in contact with the Volturi willingly._

_Demetri stood in the background, sharing an understanding look with him._

_Charlotte sighed. "I guess not. Well, I'll definitely miss you Pete." _

_She pulled him into quite the exuberant hug and in all the excitement, neither of them heard the click of a camera behind them._

_End of Flashback_

Shaking away his reminisces, he headed back home, absentmindedly brushing his fingers against the lock of hair he still carried around with him everywhere.

* * *

_Six Months Previously_

Jasper smiled as he watched his wife dance around the living room, rearranging little tidbits here and there, humming along to the tunes on the radio. Carlisle was at work, and the rest of the Cullens had taken off to hunt. It was just him and Alice and he reveled in the calm while it lasted.

It was times like these that made him so happy that he had wandered into that bar so many years ago and followed her to the Cullens. Though he struggled with their diet, he felt so much better now that he no longer had to kill humans. There was no fear, no anger, that overwhelmed the feeling of satiety he got from feeding.

Jasper had told the Cullens about his past, but something held him back from mentioning his sister or Peter to them. Perhaps a part of him wanted to keep them to himself, in order to preserve their memories in his past, rather than to bring something up that would only upset him. He had no idea if his sister had broken free from Maria, or how Peter was doing. A selfish part of him didn't want to know, afraid that it would somehow interfere with the peaceful life he had created for himself.

The only physical memory that he kept of his sister was the book containing her letter to him and the lock of her hair. He had secretly made a brown leather bracelet that entwined their hairs in a braid and had a small silver clasp that connected their initials together. J&BW. Whenever he looked at it, he thought of her.

Luckily the other Cullens asked no questions about it, due entirely to the fact that it was hidden behind the long-sleeved shirts he often wore to hide his scars. Only Alice saw it, but she had never asked about it either.

Jasper was drawn from his musings when he heard the crash of glass breaking and he looked up to see that Alice was frozen in a vision.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" He flitted over to her, and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

Alice answered him in a monotone, her eyes still unfocused. "I see you speaking to someone, but I can't see who they are. It's in the forest, and the sun is just beginning to set. Your eyes are red..you must have just slipped up, and…you seem angry."

Jasper looked into her eyes. "Can you tell if they're human or vampire? Are they a threat to us?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I just know that it will happen soon."

* * *

Bella angrily entered her tent, knowing that Maria had to be wrong, but a small part of her believing it. She was stopped short when she saw Damien and the newborn on their knees and facing away from her, in the ultimate submissive pose. She had almost forgotten that she had ordered them to wait for her here.

She frowned at the pair. "You have created quite the problem for me." She paused. "You may face me."

Damien and the newborn quickly turned around but remained on their knees.

Damien was the first to speak up. "Bella, please!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You may have been my lover for some time, but you will address me correctly when in the presence of…underlings."

He bowed his head. "I apologize, Major."

Bella nodded and moved to sit down in a chair, her fingers tracing the lining of the stitching. "Normally, when a high ranking officer's chosen…companion is caught messing around with another, they are both burned immediately. Are you prepared for those consequences?"

Damien once again opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him. "A simple shake of the head would suffice."

He and the newborn both shook their heads in the negative.

"No? And why ever not? You may speak, Captain."

His eyes pleaded with her. "Please, Major. She is my mate and I apologize for so openly disrespecting you, but-"

She interrupted him once more. "Are you not aware that mates are not allowed in Maria's army?" She turned her attention to the newborn. "You, what is your name?"

The newborn, clearly terrified, answered shakily. "S-Serena, ma'am."

Bella smiled slightly at her. "In cases like these, I would be expected to destroy both of you, but seeing as Damien has been such a good friend to me, I offer a perhaps more preferable solution."

As soon as Bella's expression had softened, Damien immediately stood up and pulled his mate to her feet. "What was with all the song and dance, Bella?"

She stood to her feet as well. "I was merely waiting for certain eavesdroppers to leave and report to their Mistress what I'm sure was very pertinent information."

Bella walked over to the pair and Serena fearfully backed away. "Oh stop, girl. I am not going to harm you. Quite the opposite in fact." She lowered her voice slightly. "Would you like a chance to be free from Maria, free to be mates and wander the world freely?"

Damien looked at her sharply. "Who in this camp doesn't? What are you getting at?"

She smiled daringly at him. "My services for Maria are no longer needed, and I am leaving tonight. If you asked me nicely, I could be persuaded to take you and your mate with me."

Damien looked down at his mate and back at her. "We're in."

Bella grinned. "Good. Meet me at the borderline in half an hour…and make sure you aren't followed."

* * *

Bella had been traveling north with Damien and Serena for several days and she knew that it was time for them to split up. Though her emotions were somewhat tempered by being mated, Serena still looked upon Bella with mistrust, knowing that she and Damien had been in a sexual relationship. It was causing problems with their bond that had just the day before erupted into a fight between Bella and Serena. Serena had been beyond reason, and Bella had tried very hard not to hurt her too much, not wanting an enraged Damien on her hands as well. The fight was only ended when Damien had bit Serena on their mating mark, which was a very surefire way to get her calmed down quickly.

But it was only so long before other fights would break out and Bella knew that with such a young mate, Damien needed to be alone with Serena.

They were a mile away from the northern border of Utah, and Bella decided that this was the perfect place to part ways. She signaled for Damien and Serena to stop running before coming to a halt.

Damien looked at her questioningly, scanning the area around them for a threat. "What's wrong?"

Bella smiled sadly at him. "It's time for us to split up. You have a newly mated newborn on your hands and in order for you to stay under the radar, I need to leave."

He frowned, knowing that she was right but not wanting to part from her, thus leaving her alone. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Bella. And thank you for everything that you've done for us." With a kiss to her head, he backed away, keeping one eye on a hissing Serena.

Bella eyed her warily. "Travel only at night and only feed in areas where humans won't be missed. The farther north you go, the safer you'll be, but be careful."

Damien nodded. "You be careful as well."

She smirked. "Aren't I always?"

* * *

It wasn't too hard to find Jasper; she need only follow the bond of her maker.

A vampire felt two bonds, one to their maker, and the other to their mates. One merely had to concentrate on the bond, and want to find who was on the other end, for it to point them in the right direction. Few vampires wanted to know their maker; others already knew and didn't want to find them. The pull could be pushed to the back of a vampire's subconscious and pretty much ignored without much effort until attention was paid to it. The pull one had to a mate could not be felt until said mate was discovered.

But she had a dilemma. The pull she felt to her mate and to her maker led her in two different directions. Unsure of why this was, she had decided to follow the pull to Jasper first, and then on to Peter. This was based primarily upon her decision to choose her family over love.

And so her search ended at the largest house she had ever encountered. She stayed hidden, high in a tree that offered the perfect vantage point into the house. She was extremely wary of approaching the house because she sensed the presence of six vampires inside other than her brother. Her time with Maria had taught her to remain cautious.

She was easily able to see inside as it seemed that the back portion of the house was made of some sort of glass. The vampires seemed harmless enough, though with a sharp gasp, she realized that they all seemed to have strange yellow eyes. Perhaps they weren't vampires at all?

She scrutinized them more deeply; one caramel haired vampire appeared to be drawing something on a sketchbook. In another room that consisted almost entirely of books, was a blond-haired vampire, who seemed to be in deep thought. In the next room...

Bella quickly averted her eyes from an almost frantically mating couple. She wrinkled her nose. Surely they would refrain from doing so where anyone could see them?

Her attention was then captured by three vampires that were arguing in the parlor room. With an excited smile, she saw that one of them was her brother, Jasper. He seemed to be arguing with a copper-haired vampire, while the raven-haired vampire she had seen in Maria's picture had her hand on Jasper's arm, clearly attempting to calm him. Bella scoffed. Didn't the silly girl know that such showy affections would only irritate him more? She would do better to distract him with witty words, or a playful fight.

But to her surprise, Jasper visibly relaxed enough to gently lift her hand away with a soft smile, with only a slight glare towards his opponent. Who was this man who was so quickly calmed down from such a fury? What powers did this girl hold over him?

Several more words were exchanged before he exited the house, running right past where she perched. This was even more astonishing. Her brother too distracted from his thoughts to notice her presence?

Curious, she quickly leaped from tree to tree to follow him, silently landing each time. She followed him for many miles, as he took his anger out on random trees and rocks.

He suddenly came to a stop and stood frozen, apparently sensing something she didn't. Adjusting her position, she looked in the distance and saw a human, clearly limping from some sort of injury. She rolled her eyes. Humans were always injuring themselves.

Turning her attention back to Jasper, she saw that he wasn't even breathing and was instantly confused. What was the matter with him? Sure, the human appeared to be innocent, but if he was thirsty, he should go ahead and drain him. It wasn't as if anyone would know that the man had died from anything other than some peril of the wilderness.

And yet he still stood there. Almost as if he was afraid of the mere human.

A gust of wind blew in their direction and Bella inhaled deeply. The man smelled utterly delicious. How could Jasper resist?

The man in question had somehow stiffened even more before he was a blur of movement. In seconds, his teeth had sunken deeply into the man's flesh and he took long, frantic gulps of the man's blood before he was drained completely.

The man fell from his arms and simultaneously, Jasper seemed to be no longer ruled by his senses. He looked down at the human and gasped. "What have I done?"

Bella could restrain herself no longer and swung down from the tree. "What do you mean? You have killed for your sustenance; I do not understand why you are in such anguish."

Jasper's eyes immediately locked with hers and he snarled. "I have harmed an innocent human and you ask me why I am so affected? This man probably had a wife, children even, and I have ended his life! And yet here you stand so haughtily before me, with your red eyes!"

Venom tears filled her eyes and Bella snarled at him. "There is nothing wrong with my red eyes! I harm only the criminals, but if I happen to have an accident it isn't the end of the world. Jasper, why are you behaving this way?"

But he was blinded by his fury. "You are disgusting to me! Your eyes are yet another reminder of how much I have failed in this life. Leave and _never _come back!" His last words came out in a deafening snarl.

Bella's mouth opened and closed. She could not understand why her brother wasn't welcoming her into his arms right now. There was no love in his eyes, only hatred. What had she done to make him hate her so? Maybe Maria was right, and there was no room for her in his life. He clearly had created another family to replace her. His words were constantly repeating in her head. Disgusting. She _was_ disgusting, wasn't she? No man would ever want her when even her brother couldn't stand the sight of her. Peter was probably off somewhere, living happily with Charlotte now that he was free of her. She was nothing but a burden and she should have destroyed herself long ago. She was worthless. _Disgusting_. She was nothing.

Her pain, worthlessness, and anguish, washed over every breathing thing for miles, several humans falling dead, their bodies not being able to handle the depth of her emotions. The Cullens had collapsed in their homes from the pain. Jasper fell to his knees before her.

With a shuddering breath full of emotion, Bella said one last thing to her brother, bending down to speak into his ear. "I am sorry for whatever I have done to hurt you. You are right, I am disgusting and worthless. I will follow your wishes. You will never see me again."

And with that, she ran, taking her emotions with her. Jasper was not able to stand until she was miles away, and with her disappearance, reason entered his eyes and he collapsed again as something snapped within him. Shaking with sobs, he couldn't stop saying, "What have I done?"

**A/N First things first, a link showing Jasper's bracelet is on my profile if you guys would like to see it. Back to business. Jasper is an asshole, and he didn't mean what he said to Bella, he had just slipped and the first thing he saw was someone with the very red eyes that he abhors showing himself. He didn't even realize that it was his sister until she had left. Next chapter, we'll see how Jasper deals with what he's done and what happens to Bella. And if you leave me enough reviews I might reunite a certain someone with their mate next chapter….So review please!**


End file.
